La Doncella de Orleans
by incestyaoilady
Summary: Histórico / Todo se veía perdido para Francia. La Guerra lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco, y sus esperanzas morían conforme los días pasaban. Fue entonces cuando una joven campesina, enviada por Dios, apareció para salvarlo.
1. Chapter 1

¡Segundo fic histórico que hago, basado en la vida de Juana de Arco! :) Me costó mucho hacer este fic, pero al mismo tiempo fluyó por sí sólo. Intenté hacerlo lo más exacto posible, basandome en libros (principalmente), películas y artículos de Internet. La historia ya está terminada, y consta de 31 capítulos, aunque estoy planteándome hacer un capítulo más.

**Advertencias:** Un poco de OoC, sobre todo con Inglaterra. Todos los libros mostraban a Inglaterra como un monstruo y Francia el pobrecito de mi, pero yo creo que entiendo a ambos, me animo a decir que Inglaterra NO es un monstruo (?). Guerra, un poquito de lime, y muerte de personaje (estoy segura de que todas conocen la historia de Jeanne, al menos los detalles más importantes, ella no va a sobrevivir...)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Francia e Inglaterra, así como los humanos, no me pertenecen. No busco con este fic ofender a nadie, y lo he escrito desde el mayor de los respetos (o al menos así lo siento yo)

* * *

Francia, ese reino consagrado por el Rey Luis, se reducía de día en día.

El cielo gris del territorio era principal espectador de cómo Inglaterra se ensanchaba fuera de sus propios límites, al tiempo en que Francia se hacía cada vez más pequeño.

En el Castillo de Chinon, la en ese entonces joven representación francesa, caminaba a paso lento, en silencio, por los pasillos del enorme lugar. Su uniforme de guerra, su semblante serio, lleno de preocupación, nerviosismo y dolor. Podía sentir cómo Inglaterra se apropiaba de sus tierras. Ya le había sido quitado Orléans, y las tropas enemigas avanzaban de forma aplastante sobre él. Se sentía _humillado._

Para empeorar las cosas, unos meses antes de su muerte, Carlos VI había firmado el tratado de Troyes, entregando el país al rey Enrique V una vez que falleciese, buscando acabar la guerra. Entregándolo a él a Inglaterra.

Grande fue su suerte que, dos meses después de firmar el Tratado, ambos reyes muriesen. Carlos VII había asumido el control de facto de los restantes territorios, que si bien no eran muchos, lo mantenían con vida.

Pero no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría eso.

–_Tú no eres el verdadero rey. Tu sangre no es de la realeza_ -había oído decir a la mujer, madre de Carlos.

Sabía que eso afectaba al Delfín. Lo había visto rezar muchas noches, pidiéndole a Dios una señal que le revelase si verdaderamente él era sucesor de la corona francesa. Francia no sabía qué hacer o qué decir para calmar sus preocupaciones, pues el rey jamás lo oía.

–_Muchas gracias por su intento de darme ánimo, mi Francia, pero usted es joven aún, y entiendo que intente darme seguridad, pero ¿cómo podría usted saber si soy o no de sangre real?_

Él no supo qué responder. Lo sabía porque lo sentía, y lo sentía porque él era la nación, pero, ¿cómo explicar eso a un ciudadano que, por más rey que fuese, jamás sabría el sentir de una nación?

Paró sus pasos en medio del apenas iluminado pasillo, cortesía de unas pocas antorchas, al oír la voz del Delfín Carlos detrás de una de las puertas. Muchas veces le habían dicho que oír conversaciones ajenas no era de buena educación, pero tampoco lo era que el rey hable con sus consejeros antes que con él para tomar cualquier decisión, mucho menos en tiempos de guerra...

–Marcharé a España... -lo oyó anunciar, y se sorprendió. ¿Por qué irían a España? El autoproclamado rey sabía que él no podía abandonar las tierras y a su pueblo en un momento como ese.

–¿Qué haremos con Francia, señor?

–Yo... No lo sé, ¿dejar que agonice? -las palabras fueron como un viento helado calando en lo más profundo de la nación-. Ya no puedo más, el avance de las tropas inglesas es inminente, ¿qué sentido tiene permanecer aquí?

Prefirió no seguir oyendo. Prefirió correr y aguantar sus lágrimas. No paró hasta llegar a su habitación, donde cerró la puerta de forma rápida y silenciosa, para luego apoyarse en ella y, sin dejar de llorar, deslizarse hacia el suelo hasta quedar sentado, abrazando sus piernas en busca de consuelo. El Delfín iba a dejarlo morir, y esa era la gota que derramó el vaso.

Sus esperanzas se veían derrumbadas si ya ni el mismísimo rey creía en él, si ya veía la guerra perdida. Casi podía oír la molesta risa de Inglaterra, que se agrandaba demasiado rápido mientras él se sentía a punto de desaparecer. Su camino parecía cerrado por un enorme obstáculo. Tal vez realmente lo mejor sería renunciar, ¿de qué valía continuar la guerra si ya sabía cómo acabarían las cosas?

Lo único que podía esperar una intervención divina, por lo que, sin perder tiempo, se arrastró hacia su cama, y sin dejar de llorar, comenzó a orar.

* * *

¿Algún comentario? :3


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Aquí el capítulo dos! :D Voy a intentar actualizar diario, algunas veces tal vez suba día de por medio, pero no creo tardarme más de un día en subir xD ¡Gracias por los comentarios! :3

¡Los personajes no me pertenecen! :)

* * *

La ciudad de Chinon estaba siendo custodiada especialmente para el rey Carlos VII. Al encontrarse rodeado de ingleses y borgoñones, el francés había necesitado un lugar seguro dónde resguardarse durante un tiempo.

La rendición ya estaba decidida.

En el castillo se encontraban reunidos el rey, sus consejeros y sus cortesanos, cuchicheando por lo bajo, todo siendo observado por la distraída mirada de Francia. Una que otra mujer se había dirigido hacia él, ya sea para preguntarle por su estado o pedirle disculpas por la decisión tomada, pero él apenas las oía, y cuando lo hacía, respondía con una sonrisa gentil, diciendo que no había problema, que todo estaba bien.

Si tan sólo supieran el miedo que lo carcomía. Pero no era sólo eso: desesperanza, tristeza y sobre todo resignación. Su mirada estaba llena de resignación mientras veía hablar a su jefe con sus consejeros. Quería ir a la cama y llorar hasta quedarse dormido. Dormir hasta desaparecer.

No quería sentir ya nada más.

La razón por la que el rey y sus cortesanos se encontraban allí era sabida por todos. Los rumores nacientes en Gien que hablaban sobre una joven muchacha proveniente de Domremy, quien aseguraba que liberaría la ciudad de Orleans de su asedio y coronaría al delfín en Reims habían llegado hasta oídos del Delfín Carlos y sus consejeros.

Estos rumores habían sido confirmados por una carta enviada al Delfín, anunciando su llegada, pidiendo una audiencia. El Delfin Carlos dudó en recibirla, pero la declaración positiva de Baudricourt, uno de sus hombres de confianza, lo llevaron a aceptar el encuentro, tomando ciertas precauciones.

Había intercambiado ropas con uno de sus sirvientes, estando listo para entremezclarse con la multitud una vez que ella llegase. A Francia se le hubiese hecho divertido en cualquier otra situación, pero entendía los miedos de su jefe. No podía arriesgarse a encontrarse con una joven desconocida en tiempos de guerra.

Cuando su presencia fue anunciada, el Delfín se escabulló entre la muchedumbre lo más rápido que pudo, al mismo tiempo que la representación de Francia se colocaba al lado derecho del trono donde el supuesto rey estaba sentado, con ambas manos tras su espalda y la vista clavada en el frente, un poco nervioso y ansioso por la llegada de la muchacha.

Las puertas se abrieron con lentitud, dejando entrar a un pequeño ejercito de hombres. A Francia le costó ubicar a la chica, puesto que ésta llevaba una armadura masculina y una espada. Una mujer guerrera. No, una adolescente guerrera. Esa niña no pasaba ni siquiera los 18 años.

¿Ella era la autoproclamada liberadora de Francia, quien coronaría al Rey? Se veía tan pequeña rodeada de tantos hombres, avanzando con paso tímido por el estrecho pasillo, fijando su mirada en el impostor sentado en el trono, viéndolo con extrañeza. Sus ojos se arrastraron lento desde aquel súbdito hacia la nación, que se sintió ciertamente intimidado. Intimidado por aquella niña pequeña que parecía un ángel, con sus cabellos desprolijos y sucios. Sonrió de forma casi imperceptible y suave, pero aún así Francia lo notó. Ella brillaba... Una luz especial la rodeaba, una luz que transmitía paz y tranquilidad. Tuvo deseos de estrecharla entre sus brazos por un momento, o ser acunado por ella...

Pero esos deseos duraron tanto como sus ojos estuvieron conectados. La joven había dirigido su mirada hacia su costado izquierdo, fijándose en un punto exacto de la multitud. Francia, de reojo, intentó seguir la mirada de ella.

_Carlos..._ pensó cuando encontró a su jefe. Vio que ella se acercaba a él.

–Delfin Carlos VII -dijo ella, su voz sonaba firme, un poco ruda si se quiere, pero segura de sus palabras-. Soy Jeanne, la _Pucelle_, -se presentó, haciendo una reverencia una vez que estuvo frente a él- y he venido en nombre del Rey de los Cielos a comunicarte sus deseos... No dejes de hacer guerra a los ingleses -pidió, levantando su mirada hacia él- dame un ejército, y le aseguro, Delfin, que yo liberaré Orleans y lo coronaré como Rey en Reims

Los murmullos a los alrededores explotaron casi a la vez. _"¿Quién se cree que es?"_ oía Francia de algunas personas, así como otras decían "_Viene acompañada de la Orden de los Cielos"_. Y es que la chica realmente parecía llevar consigo más ejército del que en verdad tenía.

Carlos VII levantó una de sus manos, haciendo que las voces cesasen al instante.

–¿Cómo has sabido que yo soy el rey, y no quien ocupa mi trono? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

Pero la chica no respondió. Mantuvo su mirada fija con la de él, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo.

–Delfín, Dios me ha enviado a hablar con usted -dijo, poniéndose de pie con delicadeza-. Él y sus ángeles... Ellos me han dicho que viniera a Francia, y le comunicase algo... Me han dicho que lo libere... -su mirada barrió a los demás presentes, hasta volver a encontrarse con el francés. Sonrió nuevamente-. No creí que fueran literales al decir "Ve al encuentro con Francia", pero veo que si...

Las palabras tomaron por sorpresa al rubio, y también al Delfín. No era común que una pueblerina supiese _quién_ era él. No muchos sabían de la existencia de las naciones como personas, a menos que éstas fueran allegadas al rey. Pero ella no era más que una simple chiquilla proveniente de un pueblo lejano a Chinon...

–Estaré encantado, _Pucelle_ -dijo cortésmente, pero con algo de duda en su voz-, de recibirla en mi cámara... -avanzó lento hacia ella-. Espero no sea un inconveniente para usted el que nuestra nación esté presente.

–Para nada -contestó sin separar su mirada de él, observándolo como quien mira algo hermoso. Su patria estaba allí, su Francia, maltrecha a causa de una guerra, estaba de pie a unos metros de ella, y Jeanne no podía evitar sentir el impulso aún más fuerte de liberar a aquel "niño" de los ingleses.


	3. Capítulo 3

Lalala, capítulo nuevo, creo que es el más corto, pero el de mañana es más largo, lo prometo (?)

* * *

Sentado en su lujoso asiento, el rey observaba a la joven frente a él con atención y curiosidad. A su lado derecho, Francia la miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos. Brillo de aquel quien vuelve a creer en un futuro alentador. Brillo infundado por esa luz celestial que ella desprendía.

–Entonces... ¿cuál es tu nombre? -él lo sabía. Ella se había presentado al llegar, y su nombre se había hecho eco en toda Francia. Aún así, la muchacha respondió, pues ella sabía que aquella pregunta iba con más de una intención.

–Señor Delfín -contestó ella-, me llamo Jeanne d'Arc, la Doncella; y el Rey del Cielo te envía una palabra a través de mí, por la que tú serás consagrado y coronado en Reims, y que tú serás el lugarteniente del Rey del Cielo, que eso es ser rey de Francia -dijo sin cambiar su expresión, aunque Francia podía notarla nerviosa. Intentó decirle con la mirada que no tenía qué temer, pero ella no lo miraba-. Él me envía a decirte que te portes bien, y no dejes de hacer la guerra. Él te enviará socorro antes de que mediase la Cuaresma siguiente... -ahora si, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el más joven y a la vez el más antiguo de la sala-, y que Francia no le pertenece a usted como Delfín, sino al Señor -la mirada de la chica volvió a posarse en el hombre frente a ella-. Y mi Señor quiere al Delfín como rey y que usted posea el reino en su encomienda. Yo lo haré, lo consagraré rey, a pesar de nuestros enemigos... Haré que la voluntad del Rey de los Cielos sea cumplida...

Hubo un momento de silencio. Ella esperaba cualquier palabra del rey, el rey procesaba las palabras de ella. Finalmente, dijo:

–¿Soy yo, por sangre, heredero del trono de Francia? -murmuró-. ¿Es esa mi herencia? -Jeanne se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento, pero atenta, concentrada, como si alguien más le estuviese hablando.

–No tienes razón por la cual preocuparte. Con mis respetos, te digo que tú eres el verdadero heredero de Francia e hijo del Rey, -el hombre cerró los ojos, con alivio, al mismo tiempo que Francia daba una gran bocanada de aire- y Él me envía para guiarte hacia Reims al final, donde puede que recibas tu coronación y consagración. Si tú quieres -antes de que él agregase algo más, ella continuó-. También me ha enviado a liberar Orleans y expulsar a los ingleses de tierras que no les pertenecen. ¿Podría usted darme un ejercito y enviarme a Orleans?

–...Debo hablarlo aún con mi corte -fue su respuesta-. Mientras tanto, te asignaré dos oficiales para que cuiden de ti, es lo máximo que puedo hacer de momento -Jeanne hizo un asentimiento de cabeza. Miró a la nación.

–Mi Francia, -se dirigió expresamente hacia él- prometo no defraudarlo, y dar mi vida a cambio de su bienestar... Libraré sus tierras de los ejércitos ingleses, porque así es como mi Señor lo desea

–Señorita Jeanne -dijo él, inclinando levemente su cabeza, con cortesía-, agradezco a Dios por colocarla en nuestro camino, y será un placer el tenerla entre mis tropas -le sonrió, y ella sonrió de vuelta. Una conexión formada sin palabras se había enlazado con ese contacto visual.

* * *

**Datitos: **Dudé en poner al Duque de Alenzón en este capítulo. El Duque de Alenzón fue quien pudo decir, más o menos, de qué trató la reunión que mantuvieron Jeanne y el Delfín, lo que me hacía pensar que tal vez estuvo presente en la reunión, pero también se decía que Jeanne y Carlos estuvieron a solas en la cámara del Delfín, finalmente no lo puse (?) Aunque lo hubiese puesto, no hubiese hecho nada importante para la historia xD


	4. Capítulo 4

¡Capítulo 4! Aquí entra en escena nuestro querido Inglaterra (?). Un poquito de UKFr, no sé si podría considerarse que hay algo de lime (? De cualquier forma, espero que les agrade~

* * *

Un niño no mayor de 15 años miraba con aburrimiento las tácticas militares de sus tropas. Solo en su habitación, en su castillo en Londres, su mente vagaba por los sucesos ocurridos hacía unos años atrás, cuando el Tratado de Troyes fue firmado.

La representación de Inglaterra sonrió de costado, recordando nítidamente la imagen de Carlos VI firmando aquel tratado que le entregaba Francia al rey Enrique V, su rey, luego de la muerte del francés.

Francia había sido prácticamente suyo por unos instantes. Y él lo había dejado bien en claro esa noche, dominándolo, haciéndole gemir su nombre. Humillándolo lo más que pudo. Porque lo deseaba, si. Lo deseaba tanto como lo odiaba, y lo odiaba tanto como lo amaba, al mismo tiempo que lo amaba tanto como quería verlo desaparecer.

Recordaba las veces en que, cuando Francia era quien tenía control sobre él, lo había hecho suyo. Siendo suave y delicado, tratándolo como una niña, dejando claro el papel de dominante. Obviamente él no sería tan dulce, porque lo odiaba. Odiaba cualquier rastro de brillo que pudiese tener su mirada, odiaba su sonrisa, y al mismo tiempo los amaba. A la vez que lo odiaba, quería que le perteneciera totalmente. El Tratado de Troyes era la prueba de que Francia le pertenecía a él, no a sí mismo. El único que podría estar con Francia sería él, nadie más...

Pero Francia se rehusaba a ello. Desde aquella vez, Inglaterra había visto la forma en que su enemigo había aguantado las lágrimas. Lo disfrutó. Lo disfrutó demasiado. Más disfrutó el tener su cuerpo debajo suyo, cuando ya había dejado de retener las lágrimas y se permitía llorar al mismo tiempo que era besado.

Inglaterra sabía que él lo estaba disfrutando, y al mismo tiempo se odiaba por disfrutarlo. _Orgullo_, el mismo orgullo que él poseía.

Cuando Enrique V murió, sintió sus planes trastabillar un poco, pero no creyó que hubiese demasiado problema en ello. Aún quedaba el infante Enrique VI, tranquilamente él podría hacerse cargo de la situación teniendo un buen asesoramiento, ¿no?

Dos meses después, Carlos VI había muerto. Sin ningún tipo de consentimiento, yendo totalmente en contra del tratado, Carlos VII había tomado el lugar de rey por su cuenta, refugiándose en las zonas que aún no habían sido invadidas. Esto molestó a Inglaterra. Lo enfureció. Francia había huido con él...

Si debía acorralarlos a ambos y matar al supuesto rey, lo haría.

Mientras tanto no tenía mucho por lo cual preocuparse, la zona norte aún era dominada por él, bajo el mando del duque de Bedford. Por nada en el mundo él dejaría ir a Francia de forma tan sencilla.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, él le arrebataba cada vez más tierras, agrandándose, haciéndose más fuerte... Su fin no era hacer desaparecer a Francia, sino debilitarlo. Debilitarlo todo lo necesario como para que no fuese capaz de vivir sin su intervención. Debilitarlo hasta el punto que no sea más que un pequeño y débil niño que no causase ningún tipo de problema, del cuál él podría aprovecharse cuando quisiera. Un pequeño niño débil que no sea capaz de sonreír a nadie que no fuese él...

Una sonrisa entretenida volvió a surcar sus labios, prestando otra vez atención a los planos frente a él. No podía esperar para ver a Francia, aquel que siempre se burló de él, derrotado. Estaba dispuesto a llegar muy lejos en esta guerra.

Y nadie se imaginaba cómo acabarían las cosas a causa de ello...

* * *

El Tratado de Troyes fue un tratado en el que se declaraba que, tras la muerte del Rey Carlos VI, el Rey Enrique V tomaría el trono de Francia. Primero murió Enrique V, y dos meses después Carlos VI, dejando a Enrique VI (que era un bebé) como sucesor de la corona francesa, fue entonces cuando Carlos VII (que, según su madre, era un bastardo) se autoproclamó Rey de Francia (o lo que quedaba de Francia).


	5. Capítulo 5

Algo que olvidé aclarar el capítulo anterior... y el anterior... y el anterior (?) Quiero dedicar este fic a tres personas: Mi awesome jefa, a la cual le llevo café a cambio de imágenes de Francia, ChibiOkami200, a mi filtro de historias, Nina de Pinky (?) que me soporta cada vez que tengo un bloqueo ;-; y a mi mamá, que también la torturé con este fic (?

Advertencias: Un Francia al que tal vez quieran apachurrar...

* * *

–¿Qué haces? -preguntó Francia, entrando con lentitud y curiosidad a la habitación de la Pucelle, quien se encontraba apoyada en el pequeño ventanal de la habitación de aquella posada en Blois. Un arquero se encontraba sentado frente al pequeño escritorio de madera, con una pluma entre sus dedos, siendo iluminado por una vela.

Al oír la voz suave de la nación, ella se volteó, sorprendida, y luego sonrió.

–Francia, no te oí tocar -el rubio enrojeció, desviando la mirada y llevando ambas manos a su espalda, avergonzado.

–Lo lamento... es sólo que oí que llamaste a uno de mis arqueros y... tenía curiosidad por lo que planeabas hacer -murmuró. Se ahorró el decir _"Estoy cansado que hagan planes a mis espaldas"_, pero aún así, ella pareció entenderlo.- Si quieres...

–Eres libre de estar aquí cuanto desees -interrumpió ella, acercándose a él. Sus alturas eran casi las mismas, y aún así, Francia sentía que debía levantar la mirada para verla.- Estoy aquí para liberarte, y ninguna de mis acciones debería ser oculta ante ti, lamento no haberte informado sobre esto primero.

–No te preocupes -le sonrió, tan fresco como siempre, y cada vez que sonreía de esa forma, Jeanne pensaba que los golpes y cortes de su cuerpo desaparecían, o tal vez no importaban tanto. Ella veía en él la magnificencia de una creación de Dios. Creación de Dios que ella había sido enviada a proteger.- ¿Qué es lo que hacían?

–Le enviaré una carta a los ingleses -informó, y la sonrisa de él fue cambiada por una expresión de total sorpresa- pidiendo su retiro de la ciudad de forma pacífica...

–Jeanne, no creo que eso sea siquiera posible -dijo él, lento, esperando que ella lo entendiese, con un nudo aferrándose a su garganta. Inglaterra no dejaría Orléans así de sencillo, él lo sabía...

–Debo intentarlo... Mucho mejor sería el evadir la guerra, ¿no crees? Debemos darle a nuestros enemigos la oportunidad de redimir y marcharse en la paz, aunque esto no se vea posible...

Él la miró, respirando hondo. Aquella sonrisa fresca había desaparecido totalmente, dejando asomarse algo de tristeza.

–¿Francia, todo está bien?

–¿Tú crees que podemos ganar? -respondió con su pregunta, manteniendo la mirada baja y sus manos juntas. Sentía que estaba a punto de largarse a llorar.

–Sé que lo haremos, porque el Señor está con nosotros... He sido enviada para coronar al Delfin y llevarte a la victoria -le recordó ella, segura de sus palabras-. Liberaré Orléans y escoltaré al Delfín Carlos hacia Reims... Volverás a tener aquello que te pertenece a ti, y no a Inglaterra...

Él intentó decir algo, aunque sea un_ "Tengo miedo"_, lo que no sería bien visto de su parte. Malo era mostrar debilidad frente a uno de sus arqueros, peor aún mostrarlo frente a una dama. Pero las palabras murieron en su boca, convirtiéndose en un sollozo. Jeanne no dudó en darle un abrazo, al cuál él se aferró.

–No temas, mi Francia -susurró ella, acariciando sus cabellos con ternura-. No temas, porque yo estoy aquí, y he sido enviada por Él... tú estarás bien, yo me aseguraré de ello -besó sus cabellos, y él se calmó.

Se calmó por la paz que ella emanaba, tan tranquila y serena, y al mismo tiempo tan frágil y sensible. Allí, entre sus brazos, se sentía como el pequeño pueblo Celta que alguna vez fue, escondiéndose detrás de sus ancestros cuando cualquier peligro lo asechaba.

Pero ella no era otra nación, ella no era un ser invencible ni inmortal. Ella era una simple campesina. Una campesina enviada por Dios para liberarlo.


	6. Capítulo 6

En este capítulo aparece un personaje que, personalmente, me cayó bastante bien. Notitas abajo~

* * *

Jeanne d'Arc avanzaba velozmente con su caballo, enojada. Francia iba a su lado, montado en su propio caballo. No miraba hacia el frente, la miraba a _ella_. Su ceño fruncido, sus labios demostrando total disconformidad. Se habían adelantado a sus tropas, o al menos ella lo hizo. Él simplemente la siguió. Por deber, ya que él debía estar allí donde su ejército iba, sobre todo con él capitán, y al mismo tiempo por curiosidad. No entendía la molestia de la chica, las cosas iban bien por el momento.

Habían llegado a la ciudad temprano en la mañana después de varios días de viaje. Ella montada en su caballo, con su espada, aquella que desenterró en Sainte Catherine de Fierbois, una armadura y su estandarte de batalla, hecho con una tela blanca. Venía acompañada de los víveres necesarios para la ciudad, así como también de al rededor de diez mil hombres. El plan de ella era entrar por la fortaleza de Saint Loup y después por la fortaleza del Pont, pero Le Bâtard había ordenado el retroceso de las posiciones y decidió cambiar la estrategia. _Tal vez_, pensó_, está molesta porque aún no entiende sobre estrategias militares_.

Cuando vio que ella jalaba las correas de su caballo, él miró rápidamente hacia el frente. Jean de Orléans se encontraba allí, con su reducido ejército.

–¿Tú eres el Bâtard de Orléans? -preguntó ella, de forma brusca y molesta, a lo que el mayor la miró con ofensa. ¿Qué forma era esa de hablarle a un superior?

–Si, estoy muy contento con vuestra llegada -dijo de todas formas, viendo a ambos, haciendo una lenta reverencia con su cabeza al ver a Francia, quien ni siquiera se movió cuando su caballo paró.

–¿Eres tú quien ha dicho que yo tenía que venir por este lado, y que no tendría que ir directamente al lado donde está Talbot y los ingleses? -el rubio la miró, con sorpresa. No podía hablar en serio, ¿verdaderamente pensaba en atacar a los ingleses, la invencible tropa inglesa, así como si nada, con más de un factor en su contra? ¡No podían cruzar el río con semejantes vientos a favor de los ingleses!

–Sí -el Bâtard no se veía ni dudoso, ni arrepentido por la decisión-, y gente más sabia que yo tiene la misma opinión, para nuestro mayor éxito y seguridad -le explicó, como si ella fuera una niña pequeña a la que se le enseña cómo no pincharse con una aguja.

–He sido enviada aquí en nombre de Dios -ella en ningún momento bajó la mirada, y Francia sentía cierta ansiedad cuando oía el nombre de Dios salir de sus labios-. El consejo de Mi Señor es más seguro y sensato que el vuestro

Jean abrió la boca para replicar, pero jamás sabrían qué diría, puesto que una ráfaga de viento proveniente del oeste los interrumpió. El viento había cambiado de dirección, favoreciéndolos. La nación y el Bâtard miraron hacia los cielos, esperando encontrar algo allí. Jeanne siguió con su mirada fija en el soldado frente a él.

La mirada de el Bastardo bajó hacia ella, estupefacto, como si en ella estuviese viendo algo divino, algo celestial. Francia lo miró a él, sonriendo levemente.

–¿Damos la orden de entrar por Saint Loup, caballero? -preguntó de forma cortés. El hombre desvió su mirada de la joven para dirigirla a su lastimada pero firme nación. Firme por la esperanza traída por aquella muchacha de Domremy.

Jean asintió una vez, todavía sin volver del todo a la realidad.

* * *

Primero que nada, Jean le Bâtard es de mis personajes preferidos. No he encontrado mucho sobre él, pero realmente lo veo como alguien que serviría de buen apoyo para Francia,y como un padre o hermano mayor para Jeanne, a pesar de ser un poco gruñón a veces y confundirse como todo ser humano. Posteriormente se convirtió en Duque de Dunois. Es el medio hermano del Rey Carlos.

El diálogo entre él y Jeanne lo basé en el diálogo que tengo en el libro Santa Juana de Arco, de Juan Ramón Celeiro.


	7. Capítulo 7

¡Capítulo 7! (Waa, esto avanza rápido) Donde tenemos más enojos por parte de Jeanne~ ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Las tropas se encontraban en Saint Loup, listas para el ataque. Era de noche, y los soldados, a pesar de las insistencias de Jeanne, se habían negado a ir a la batalla de forma tan precipitada. Francia los entendía, estaban cansados por el viaje y aún no habían bebido ni comido nada, y el Bâtard aún se mostraba reticente a marchar ese mismo día hacia la batalla, era un suicidio hacerlo.

La Pucelle se quejó, ¡y vaya que lo hizo! No recordaba haber visto jamás a una mujer tan pequeña gritarle tanto a unos hombres, se hubiese reído de ser otra la situación. Ella, sosteniendo que Dios la había enviado a la guerra, ellos, que entre quejas dejaban en claro la humillación que sentían por ser dirigidos por una mujer.

Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Ella había abandonado la sala donde planificaban el asalto con ira. Él la miró ir, quería seguirla pero no podía hacerlo, debía quedarse allí y conocer la estrategia.

Los soldados no podían evitar pensar, con enojo, como esa insulsa campesina, con sus desplantes caprichosos, era capaz de hacer preocupar así a la nación. Después de todo, ella era una simple chiquilla, y él tenía muchas cosas más por las cuales preocuparse.

Una vez que hubiesen acabado, él se marchó, en busca de Jeanne.

–Él debería preocuparse más por las tácticas militares que por esa niñita -masculló uno de los soldados-. Es por él que hacemos esto, después de todo.

–Es normal -dijo otro, encogiéndose de hombros-. Sabes cómo es Francia, se preocupa demasiado por cada uno de nosotros. Ella toma ventaja sobre ello.

Cuando Francia llegó al cuarto donde Jeanne se había encerrado, dio unos toques secos en la puerta.

–Jeanne, soy yo, Francia, ¿puedo entrar? -preguntó, y la puerta se abrió, despacio. Él entró, y vio cómo ella avanzaba hacia una silla pequeña dando tumbos.

Al comienzo no lo notó, fue cuando se fijó con más atención que lo vio: Su cabello estaba cortado, espantosa y horriblemente cortado. Él ahogó un grito.

–Mon Dieu! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello?!

Ella lo miró sin expresión alguna. Se notaba, por sus ojos hinchados, que había estado llorando.

–A ellos les molesta que yo sea una chica, si debo verme como ellos para que me tomen en serio, lo haré -respondió-. Es voluntad Suya por la que yo hago esto...

Francia mordía su labio inferior, realmente horrorizado. Una niña tan bonita no podía tener ese corte de cabello, parecía que hasta se lo había cortado con una navaja...

–Dejame arreglarlo -pidió-. Iré por unas tijeras, no me tardo.

Ella vio, entre sorprendida y apenada, cómo la nación se marchaba. ¿Tanto importaba cómo se viese? Y... ¿Acaso él dijo "Dejame arreglarlo"?

Cuando volvió, la hizo sentarse derecha en la silla y le pidió amablemente que sostenga el espejo que también traía frente a ella. Comenzó a cortar, y Jeanne aún no podía creerlo, ¿Francia, la nación francesa, le cortaba el cabello a ella, una simple niña? Y además de todo se lo veía feliz haciéndolo. Estaba en una guerra, y él era feliz cortándole el cabello a una jovencita.

Francia, por su parte, no podía evitar sonreír recordando viejas épocas, cuando quien estaba sentado en un pequeño banco de madera era Inglaterra, pidiéndole que arregle su cabello para que se viera hermoso. Extrañaba aquellas épocas donde sus peleas no eran más que por quién tenía la vestimenta más elegante, o quién lograba conseguir más pesca.

A veces se preguntaba, ¿qué habían hecho para acabar de ésta forma?

* * *

Este capítulo está** medio** basado en una escena de la película Joan of Arc (The Messenger), donde, mientras planean el ataque hacia los ingleses, a ella la hacen enojar, se encierra en su cuarto y.. bueno, hace lo que hace en el capítulo (?)

**VickySparda:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic! :D hacer un histórico es difícil, me siento historiadora buscando tantos datos y después me hago un bollo mental pero bueno, las cosas salieron más o menos bien (?) Francia es algo así como la damisela en apuros, Jeanne el príncipe que viene a rescatarla e Inglaterra... no sé si esté bien decir que el malo del cuento, pero pongamosle nada más que es el antagonista (?) ¡Muchas gracias por haber comentado! :3


	8. Capítulo 8

_Esta será la última carta que le enviaré. Si para mañana usted y sus tropas continúan aquí, le advierto, oirá de mis labios su propia destrucción. Por favor, responda inmediatamente._

_Jeanne la Pucelle_

El primero en reír, fue Inglaterra. Una niña amenazando a sus tropas de esa forma, jamás pensó que Francia caería tan bajo. Todas las cartas que ella enviaba le causaban la misma gracia, ¿querían que se vayan de forma pacífica? ¿Tan poca fe se tenían en la batalla? No era sorpresa para él. Francia siempre había sido tan débil.

Clasdas, el jefe de la armada que asediaba Orléans, también rió, al igual que los demás soldados que se encontraban en aquella habitación, donde planificaban la defensa.

Los ingleses habían olvidado cuándo había sido la última vez que los franceses atacaron por su cuenta.

–¡Oigan las noticias que nos envía la ramera de los Armagnacs! -gritó el jefe, con la intención de ser oído en el campamento francés.

–Mándala al diablo -ordenó la nación, con una media sonrisa socarrona-. Esa bruja pertenece al infierno, después de todo.

Clasdas no necesitó que se lo dijesen dos veces. Sin dudarlo, se puso de pie hasta llegar al borde de su campamento, donde podía ver a los arqueros y mensajeros franceses esperando por una respuesta. Colocó ambas manos alrededor de su boca, y gritó.

–¡Vete al diablo, ramera!

En medio de la noche, el grito llegó hasta oídos de Jeanne, que se preparaba para descansar. Quedó estática por un momento, y entonces comenzó a llorar.

Los demás soldados, que como ella, se preparaban para dormir, la vieron quebrarse en lágrimas. Ninguno se animó a decir nada. Francia, inmediatamente luego de oír aquella degradación, fue hacia ella.

–Jeanne, no llores -dijo, firme, acuchillándose a un lado suyo-. No los escuches, tú les has dado la opción de retirarse en paz, ellos no la han aceptado. Pues, bien, ataquemos entonces como no le hemos hecho en mil años -repitió una de las frases que ella había escrito en la carta, y la mirada de la Pucelle se elevó, chocando con aquellos ojos azules de su reino-. ¡Ahora, todos! -el rubio se puso de pie, viendo ahora a todos sus soldados- ¡Descansemos, que mañana será un día duro! ¡Tenemos que echar a esos sucios ingleses de Orléans!

–...Francia -la voz de uno de los arqueros se elevó, temerosa- ¿Usted de verdad piensa que... tenemos oportunidad?

El pequeño respiró hondo, dudando por una cuestión de segundos, pero recuperando la firmeza rápidamente.

–Confío en ustedes -dijo-. Confío en mi gente, y confío también en la voluntad del Señor, quien nos ha enviado a un ángel para acompañarnos -su mirada se posó en Jeanne, que permanecía de rodillas en el suelo, aún derramando lágrimas-. Sé que podemos hacerlo, somos fuertes.

–Ellos son más que nosotros -gruñó otro caballero. Protegería Francia sin dudarlo, pero las evidencias eran demasiado obvias como para no verlo.

–No debéis temer por su número -susurró la joven con voz suave, pero ésta fue elevándose cada vez más-. ¡No vacilen en dar asalto! ¡Dios nos guiará, y liberaremos a Orléans de los ingleses! ¡Ellos podrán ser más que nosotros, pero nosotros tenemos algo que ellos no! La tropa de los cielos está de nuestro lado.

El rubio le sonrió, con amor y agradecimiento. Era imposible para él no amarla, con su espíritu de Doncella y Guerrera, hablando con tanta seguridad y al mismo tiempo llorando por las injurias hacia ella. Una niña pequeña, dándole ánimos a un grupo de soldados desesperanzados.

* * *

Cuando Jeanne le envió la carta con pedido de rendición a los ingleses, Clasdas le gritó lo que le gritó (el primer grito lo saqué de mi libro) y dicen que ella empezó a llorar, era muy frágil en cuanto a ofensas.

El final de la carta lo saqué de la película, era más larga, pero creo que lo más importante era esa parte (?)


	9. Capítulo 9

¡Capítulo largo porque sé que lo quieren! (?) ¡Más Inglaterra para el público! ¡Espero que les guste~!

PD: Si muero, quiero que en mi tumba sea escrito "Estudió hasta sus últimos minutos". Aborrezco Biología con toda mi alma...

* * *

El Bâtard había dado la orden: Un ataque sorpresa. Francia había estado completamente en contra.

Jean no quería despertar a Jeanne, puesto que sabía que ella estaría en contra del ataque debido a "sus voces", pero para él, la decisión era la mejor: atacar rápido, en el momento que los ingleses no se lo esperaran...

–_Bâtard, no creo que esto sea buena idea _-dijo Francia, colocándose su armadura con nerviosismo.- _Deberíamos despertar a Jeanne, y llevar... llevar sacerdotes..._

–_Francia_ -lo paró Jean-, _este es el mejor movimiento que podemos hacer, un ataque sorpresa, ser rápidos, no podemos perder tiempo_

–_Pero Jeanne..._

–_Ella estará más segura aquí, creame _-dio dos palmadas a su caballo-. ¡_Vamos_! -ordenó al resto de sus hombres. En un movimiento rápido, Francia montó su caballo. Aquella seguía pareciéndole una pésima idea, pero si sus tropas irían a la lucha, él debía estar allí...

Y ahora, el campo de batalla era una carnicería, con sangre francesa derramándose. Francia quería gritarle a el Bâtard lo estúpida que había sido aquella acción, gritarle con el dolor de cada uno de los asesinatos de sus hombres, porque él sentía cada una de las muertes como la suya propia. Se abstuvo a hacerlo sólo porque estaba demasiado ocupado esquivando los golpes de Inglaterra.

Inglaterra, ese que siempre había sido el enano salvaje, ahora tenía casi su altura. Su cabello seguía igual, sus cejas también, pero su sonrisa ahora era mucho más burlona de lo que recordaba.

–¡Tus tácticas de pelea son tan previsibles! -le gritó, golpeando con su espada la armadura del francés, la que protegía el pecho, intentando hacerlo caer de su caballo-. ¡En serio, _France_, deberías rendirte! ¡Mira cuánta gente muere por tu culpa! ¡Jamás vas a vencerme!

Francia no respondió, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por puro coraje, porque sentía que Inglaterra tenía razón. Enviar a sus soldados a semejante carnicería, cuando sabía que sus posibilidades de vencer eran muy pocas.

–¡¿Qué te pasa, niñita?! ¡¿Vas a llorar?! -rió- ¡Eres TAN débil!

–¡Retírense! ¡Todos, retírense! -oyeron ambos que ordenaba Jean, e Inglaterra rió aún más fuerte, mientras Francia veía la situación asustado. El anglosajón aprovechó para derribarlo del caballo y bajarse del propio, colocando el filo de la espada en el cuello del mayor, y un pie sobre su pecho.

–Tus tropas abandonando el campo de batalla -canturreó, acariciando con el filo de la espada su cabello, corriéndolo de su rostro, haciendo un corte en la mejilla-. Supongo que gané entonces... En serio no entiendo porqué sigues luchando, deberías ir a mi castillo, convertirte en mi subordinado... Me divertiría muchísimo...

**...**

–¡¿Quién ordenó el ataqué?! -gritó Jeanne, montada en su caballo cuando iba al encuentro de las demás tropas, donde se encontró a el Bâtard y varios de sus hombres en el camino-. ¡¿Quién ordenó el ataqué?! -repitió.

–¡Eso no importa! ¡Fue una mala idea! -gritó uno de los hombres.

–¡¿Llevaron a los sacerdotes?! ¡¿Confesaron a los hombres?!

–¡Queríamos ser rápidos! -respondió otro-. ¡Queríamos hacer un ataque sorpresa!

–...¡¿Dónde está Francia?! -preguntó, asustada al no ver a la nación con ellos. Los soldados se miraron.

–En el campo de batalla -dijo el Bâtard-. Él es el último en retirarse...

–... -golpeando el costado del caballo con sus piernas, Jeanne se dirigió con rapidez hacia donde la batalla había comenzado. Los caballeros intentaron pararla sin éxito, siguiéndola-. ¡Siganme! -ordenó cuando se encontró con la mayoría de aquellos que abandonaban el campo-. ¡Siganme y les daré la victoria! -su voz parecía desgarrarse como el papel. Los arqueros y soldados se miraron entre ellos, viendo luego cómo la joven cabalgaba hacia donde los soldados ingleses continuaban matando franceses... Vitorearon al unísono, siguiendo a la Pucelle

**...**

Francia respiraba agitado, Inglaterra había acariciando con su espada desde su cuello, hasta un poco por debajo de su corazón, allí donde se encontraba Orléans, parecía a punto de clavar su espada en cualquier momento, reclamando la ciudad como suya, pero algo lo distrajo.

Sus tropas estaban retirándose hacia el campamento inglés...

–¿Qué hacen? -murmuró, sin entender la situación...

Entonces vio cómo, detrás de los ingleses, las tropas francesas volvían con una muchacha montando un caballo blanco, sosteniendo un estandarte blanco, avanzaban con decisión.

Maldijo por lo bajo, enfundando su espada y tomando a Francia con fuerza por el hombro.

–Ven aquí -lo arrastró con rapidez y enojo hacia el campamento, y el mayor se dejó hacer. Estaba demasiado débil como para poder resistirse.

–¡Cierren las puertas! -ordenaban sus soldados al ver el avance de los franceses, siendo las dos naciones los últimos en entrar.

Francia era capaz de oír los gritos de Jeanne, aún cuando Inglaterra lo arrojó al suelo sin ningún cuidado.

–Tu brujita es tan estúpida -escupió-. Sus tácticas no tienen ningún tipo de sentido.

–Y aún así tus soldados retrocedieron al verla -susurró, hablando entrecortado, como si hubiese acabado de correr una maratón. Recibió una patada en sus costillas por aquella burla.

–¿Por qué confías tanto en ella? -gruñó, pero Francia no contestó. Sólo lo miró cansado.

–¡Al puente levadizo! -oían ambos cómo ordenaba ella, y el de ojos verdes rió con ganas.

–Oh my God, ¡Tú estúpida bruja está loca! El puente está cerrado...

Y como, como si fuese una ironía, un caballo saltó los muros del campamento, sorprendiendo a los ingleses, haciendo sonreír a Francia. Si, Jeanne estaba loca, pero era mucho más valiente que cualquier hombre que él hubiese conocido.

Con un movimiento rápido de su espada, aquella espada que jamás había derramado sangre, cortó la cuerda que mantenía el puente elevado, y los soldados franceses entraron con renovado espíritu al campamento.

Espadas, flechas, gritos invadían el lugar. Jeanne movía su espada por el aire, incentivando a sus soldados a atacar. Francia vio a el Bâstard blandiendo su bandera con la flor de lis.

–No... -murmuró Inglaterra, sin poder creer cómo las tropas francesas disminuían las suyas.

La mirada de ella cruzó con la mirada verde de la isla, e inmediatamente sus ojos se posaron en la nación que se encontraba en el suelo. No dudó ni un instante en acercarse con su espada y su caballo. Inglaterra lo notó, volvió a desenfundar su espada mientras tomaba al francés por los cabellos, arrastrándolo hacia las afueras del campamento. Las tropas inglesas comenzaban a abandonar el asentamiento, y él no iba a quedarse allí tampoco.

Pero Jeanne fue más rápida, y antes de que Inglaterra lograse abandonar el lugar, ella se colocó entre él y la puerta, impidiéndole el paso, apuntándole con su espada.

–Sueltalo -le ordenó, con su mano temblando.

–¿Una chica _France? _¿En serio? -preguntó con una media sonrisa burlesca, como si no supiera quién era ella. Pero vaya que lo sabía, esa "maldita bruja" le traía más de un dolor de cabeza.

–Alejate de él -volvió a ordenarle, apretando sus labios.

–Jeanne... -jadeó el de ojos azules.

–¡Así que tú eres _Joan_! -fingió sorpresa e interés, utilizando su sarcasmo característico-. La bruja de Francia...

–No soy ninguna bruja, y no utilices tu sucia lengua para nombrarme. Suelta a Francia, o no dudaré en atacarte.

–Como si un simple ataque tuyo pudiese hacerme daño, ¿sabes acaso quién soy? -preguntó, pero no esperó respuesta de su parte. Tiró a Francia al suelo, y éste cayó de rodillas-. Nos veremos pronto, _France_, sólo espero que no te ocultes detrás de esta zorra cuando lo hagamos -y, a paso decidido y firme, él pasó por al lado de la doncella, frunciendo el ceño una vez que abandonó el campamento.

¿Quién se creía aquella ramera para ver con esa adoración lo que le pertenecía a él?


	10. Capítulo 10

No es que me queje, yo soy 0 quejas (?) Pero podrían dejar más comentarios si quieren subir mi autoestima... ;^; por favor? o vino, aunque sea, para ahogar mis penas (?) ¡Muchas Gracias! xD

**Advertencias**: Heridas físicas y emocionales también~

* * *

Luego de ir por el Ejército Real, que se encontraba en Blois, habían perseguido a los ingleses hacia la fortaleza de las Tourelles. Caballería, infantería y arquería, siendo entre todos un conjunto de 6.000 hombres, decididos y confiados en la victoria gracias a una muchacha que no pasaba los 18 años.

Jeanne, montana en su caballo, avanzando firme, se volteó hacia su nación maltrecha. Desde que lo había visto siendo maltratado por aquel otro niño inglés no le había quitado los ojos de encima, preocupada. Esto Francia lo sabía, pero prefería ignorarlo a tener que dar explicaciones que seguramente ella no entendería.

–Esa es la Tourelle -señaló el Bâtard una vez que se encontraron frente a la fortaleza. El rubio pudo sentir un nudo en su estómago, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Jeanne se veía extrañamente nerviosa, y eso no lo tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo. La vio retroceder con su caballo, siguiéndola hacia donde fuera que ella se dirigiese...

No se sorprendió cuando la encontró hablando con los sacerdotes que los acompañaban.

–Padres, por favor, bendigan al ejército -imploró, sosteniendo con fuerza su bandera con la flor de lis-. Bendigan a Francia, por favor... -los Padres asintieron, dispersándose, dispuestos a cumplir las ordenes de la Doncella. Francia se acercó lentamente con su caballo detrás de ella.

–¿Jeanne? -la chica se volteó asustada, encarando al niño de ojos tan azules como el cielo-. Jeanne, tranquilizate... todo va a estar bien, estaremos bien -le sonrió débilmente, buscando reconfortarla. La vio apretar los labios y asentir.

–Si... si, vamos a estar bien, saldremos victoriosos... ¿Me acompañas? -preguntó sorpresivamente, tirando de las riendas de su caballo. Francia la vio curioso.

–¿A dónde?

–Iré a hablar con Clasdas -informó, segura pero tensa a la vez.

**...**

Desde la fortificación inglesa, el niño rubio de ojos verdes observaba el ejército inglés junto a otros de sus soldados y capitanes. Su mueca de desagrado era obvia. Los franceses eran demasiados. No más que ellos, y seguramente tampoco serían más fuertes, pero eso no significaba que no serían una molestia.

–No puedo creer que esa bruja haya llegado hasta aquí -masculló-. La quiero muerta.

–La mataremos, señor -aseguró Clasdas, que se encontraba entre aquél grupo de caballeros-. Mataremos a la bruja, y veremos entonces de lado de quién está Dios...

**...**

Mientras ellos hablaban, dos caballos se acercaban. Un corcel negro y otro blanco, el primero montado por la representación de Francia, el segundo por Jeanne. Él se veía desconcertado, ella decidida y temerosa a la vez, a punto de llorar.

–¡Clasdas! -gritó, buscando ser oída, y cuando vio a los hombres voltearse hacia ella, prosiguió-. ¡Clasdas, me llamaste ramera! -Francia cerró sus ojos, deseando, en el momento que oyó a Inglaterra reír, que la joven no hubiese dicho aquello-. ¡Me llamaste ramera, y me compadezco de tu alma y la de tus hombres! ¡Por favor, ríndete! ¡Ríndete ante el Rey de los Cielos y regresa a tu isla, tú y tus hombres!

La risa inglesa fue aún más fuerte, y realmente Francia deseó ordenarle que se calle y volver con sus hombres.

–¡¿Y tú por qué no te vuelves a tu _porqueriza?!_-respondió el jefe militar inglés de Orléans, haciendo reír a varios de sus soldados.

Jeanne miró a Francia.

–Jamás entenderé el sentido del humor inglés -susurró, dando media vuelta con su caballo, dispuesta a volver con los suyos, con gesto preocupado ante la negativa. El rubio de melena se encogió de hombros.

–No te preocupes por eso, siempre fue un humor inentendible y est-

–No insultes frente a mi -interrumpió ella, haciendo sonrojar al más antiguo.

–Lo lamento... Aún así, soy mucho más limpio que una porqueriza -masculló por lo bajo, haciendo reír un poco a Jeanne. En esos momentos, Francia no estaba precisamente "limpio", teniendo en cuenta las anteriores guerras, y el que apenas tuviesen agua para beber...

Pararon ambos frente a las tropas, viéndose entre ellos durante un momento. Francia podía ver algo de duda en los ojos de ella, como si no estuviese segura de qué decir. Él hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza, instándola a darle ánimos a su ejército.

–...Sé... sé que siempre les digo lo mismo, sé que esta mañana me oyeron decirlo bastante -rió ella, algo avergonzada, pero sin bajar la mirada-. Pero... No debemos temer ante ellos. No debemos temer ni su número, ni su fuerza. Dios nos ha dado una victoria esta mañana... Y no será la última, aún tiene muchas victorias más que darnos -alzó la voz-. ¡Pero para ello debemos confiar y tener fe! ¡Debemos expulsar a los ingleses de tierras que no le pertenecen! ¡Debemos proteger a nuestra nación de sus sucias manos! Les doy mi palabra... que antes de que el sol se ponga, habremos salido victoriosos en esta batalla...

La nación la veía con ternura a ella y al resto de sus soldados, quienes se notaban esperanzados. Veían a Jeanne como si ella fuera verdaderamente un ángel, una santa. Una hermosa mujer, enviada por Dios para guiarlos hacia la victoria...

El Bâtard dio un paso al frente, alzando su espada.

–¡Por Francia! -gritó, siendo coreado por el resto del ejército. La chica sonrió, con los ojos empañados, levantando su bandera.

–¡Por Francia! -repitió, y los gritos se hicieron aún más fuertes.

Entonces, las tropas comenzaron a avanzar, veloces y valientes, con sus enormes escaleras listas para trepar los muros. Vio a Jeanne bajarse de su caballo, animando a los arqueros y caballeros a seguir adelante y no retroceder.

Francia vio, sobre su caballo, cómo los ingleses arrojaban enormes rocas con sus lanzapiedras, sintiendo cada golpe como uno propio, viendo morir a sus soldados.

Veía también las escaleras caer, aún con soldados colgados de ellas.

Vio a Jeanne avanzar cada vez más, con su estandarte en mano, igual de nerviosa que antes. Podía oír sus gritos aún estando a cierta distancia: "No retrocedan, ¡avancen, avancen! ¡Sigan!"

La vio subir a una de las escaleras.

–¿Qué hace? -murmuró con miedo, avanzando sobre su caballo unos pocos pasos-. La matarán...

La vio mirar hacia abajo, aún dando ordenes. Oyó a varios soldados gritar su nombre. Vio al arquero apuntándole con su flecha... y luego la vio soltar su bandera y caer.

–¡Jeanne! -gritó, azotando con fuerza a causa del nerviosismo al caballo, avanzando rápido entre sus hombres, viendo cómo ella era cargada por varios hombres.

–¡ACABAN DE MATAR A LA MALDITA BRUJA! -oyó decir a Inglaterra, burlón, y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. No, no, ella no podía estar muerta, Dios no podía abandonarla, ella era una enviada de él... ¿no?

Jeanne había sido enviada por Dios... ¿cierto?

Pues, en esos momentos, a Francia no le importaba mucho realmente. Sea o no enviada de Dios, la niña era parte de él, parte de su pueblo, y era eso: una niña. Bajó de su caballo, siguiendo a sus hombres hasta el interior del campamento.

-¡Traigan a un médico! -gritó uno de ellos, recostándola sobre un tablón-. Demonios, demonios, no sobrevivirá mucho tiempo con eso clavado ahí... Está muy profundo... se desangraría si se la sacamos...

–No puede ser... -murmuró otro-. Debe.. Debe haber algo que podamos hacer, ella no puede morir...

–Si, reza -contestó uno con sorna.

–...Háganlo -dijo débilmente Francia, y todos los presentes, salvo Jeanne, se voltearon a verlo, sorprendidos.

–Francia... Francia, usted debería estar en el campo de batalla... -el arquero más cercano a ella se acercó hacia él.

–¡Háganlo! -repitió, retrocediendo un paso y gritando-. ¡Recen! ¡Recen por ella! ¡¿Qué esperan?!

–¡Hay una guerra donde más de tus hombres están muriendo! -gruñó Jean-. ¿Y te preocupas sólo por ella? ¡Vuelve a la batalla!

Él lo miró, mas no respondió, sólo repitió, con apenas un hilo de voz.

–S_'il vous plaît... _recen por ella...

Uno de los hombres, aquel que preguntó qué hacer, bajó la mirada y juntó sus manos, murmurando palabras que los demás apenas llegaban a entender...

Y entonces ella abrió los ojos, sorprendiendo enormemente, y alegrándolos también.

–Fr-Francia... -jadeó, llorando, viendo a los hombres a su alrededor-. Que... ¿Qué ocurrió?

–Te hirieron -susurró quien pidió al médico, acariciando su mejilla con ternura, viéndola llorar aún más-. Tranquila, tranquila, el médico ya viene...

–¿Por... por qué no están luchando? ¿Por qué están aquí? -sus ojos se dirigieron directamente hacia los ojos azules, frunciendo el ceño un poco-. ¿Por qué tú no estás con tus soldados?

–Debemos esperar a que llegue el médico -contestó el arquero, tomando una de sus manos-. Debes estar tranquila.

–Esto... esto no es nada... En serio... -sollozó, temblando-. Tengo que volver a la batalla... -dijo, intentando ponerse de pie, siendo detenida inmediatamente.

–Jeanne, ¿qué haces? -la regañó el Bâtard-. ¡Debes descansar, la flecha está demasiado enterrada! ¡Morirás!

Ella se dejó caer. Se veía tan débil en la proximidad de la muerte, como una niña pequeña... Y eso era. Una niña pequeña rodeada de hombres que se adentraron a una guerra... Una simple y frágil niña.

Francia vio, con terror, como llevó una mano hacia la flecha, tomándola entre sus manos y arrancándola. Tuvo que cubrir sus ojos cuando vio la sangre emanar de la herida y oyó las quejas de los hombres a su alrededor. Casi no había notado la presencia de más soldados en la habitación, buscando ver aquella escena.

–Bien... esto ya no molestará más... -susurró con poco aliento-. Dejenme... Dejenme ir a pelear...

–Jeanne, estás herida -repitió uno de los soldados, cansado de la terquedad de la joven-. No podemos dejarte ir, serías un obstáculo...

–Entonces vayan ustedes -pidió, tomando a su arquero del brazo-. No abandonen la pelea, por favor, vayan... Prometanme que no abandonarán la pelea.. -recorrió con su mirada a todos ellos, posándose en Francia, que había descubierto sus ojos para entrelazar sus manos y colocarlas frente a su boca. Jeanne pudo ver sus lágrimas aún a la distancia-. Por favor...

–Lo prometemos... -contestó el arquero por los demás, y ella cerró los ojos, respirando hondo.

–Por favor, dejen a un sacerdote conmigo... y vuelvan a la batalla... -repitió, soltando al chico.

El primero en abandonar el lugar fue Jean, seguido de Francia

–Ordenen la retirada -fue lo primero que dijo el Bâtard al ver a un grupo de sus soldados, y Francia paró en seco.

–...Pero ella ordenó continuar... -le recordó el rubio, como si eso hubiese ocurrido hacía algunas horas-. Prometimos continuar.

–Yo no prometí nada -dijo de forma brusca, volteandose a encarar a la nación-. Mi Francia, entiendo que esta chica sea importante para ti, entiendo también que tengas toda tu fe en ella, pero perderemos si continuamos esta batalla.. ¡Sólo mira el campo, somos un desastre! ¡Nuestra nación es un desastre! ¡Estamos peor a como estábamos antes! -gritó, y sólo cuando vio la mirada de dolor del pequeño, cayó en la cuenta de su error-. No... No, lo lamento, no me refería a usted, yo...

–No, no me expliques... lo entiendo -murmuró, bajando la mirada y dando media vuelta, al mismo tiempo que las trompetas comenzaban a sonar, ordenando la retirada...

* * *

**Porqueriza **es el lugar donde están los cerdos. Eso es parte de un diálogo de la película, los tipos se rieron como si fuera un chiste, me sorprendió que fuera un insulto tan leve teniendo en cuenta que son ingleses (?


	11. Capítulo 11

Antes de ir a comprar mi collar de la Torre Eiffel y ser feliz el resto del mes (?) siento el deber de subir el capítulo~ (si no, se me va a hacer muy tarde e_é) ¡Espero que les guste! :3 y así como digo una cosa, digo otra: Muchas gracias a mis lindas comentaristas, las quiero mucho (L).

**Advertencias:**... Más agresiones verbales hacia Jeanne :I

* * *

Al otro día del incidente, Jeanne despertó dolorida, como era normal. Sentía los vendajes en su herida, llevándose una mano allí a donde la flecha se había clavado, sintiendo la sangre que había traspasado las telas. Sólo unos centímetros más abajo, y la flecha hubiese atravesado su corazón...

La habitación en la que se encontraba era la misma en la que había estado ayer, con una única diferencia: El Reino que se encontraba dormida a un lado de su cama, con los brazos y la cabeza apoyados en ella. Se veía en paz durmiendo, tranquilo... Jeanne no podía evitar amarlo. Era hermoso, una obra divina de Dios, En Francia, ella podía ver Su voluntad divina.. y eso la llenaba de gozo.

–¿Francia? -susurró ella, moviéndolo suavemente, buscando despertarlo. Él no tardó mucho en reaccionar, abriendo sus ojos con pereza.

–Hmm... Jeanne, despertaste...

–¿Cómo están todos? ¿Qué ocurrió ayer? ¿Alejamos a los ingleses? -preguntó, emocionada, sonriendo, pero la mirada baja de él no fue muy alentadora...

–Nos retiramos... -admitió-. Jean dijo que era mejor el retirarnos... Y yo lo acepté... Estábamos perdiendo, y me encontraba muy cansado como para seguir... Mis soldados tenían hambre, y sueño... Sé que prometimos continuar, y por favor no te ofendas con nosotros -la miró, suplicante, pero desvió su mirada al notar el descontento de sus ojos-, pero no podíamos seguir...

Ella no respondió. Corrió las sábanas de la cama, poniéndose de pie, colocándose su armadura. Francia también se enderezó.

–¿Qué haces?

–Iré a despertar a las tropas -contestó, firme-. Debemos acabar lo que comenzamos ayer, ¿vienes conmigo?

Él apretó los puños sobre la cama, respirando hondo._ ¿Para qué contradecirla? _Pensó, y asintió, dispuesto a seguirla...

Abandonaron la tienda, y la cara de fastidio a Jeanne fue aún mayor al ver a todos dormir sobre el pasto, como si nada más importase. Entendía que estuviesen cansados, y no podía culparlos, pero no podía evitar sentirse molesta porque todos ellos abandonasen el campo de batalla en cuanto ella fue herida.

Estuvo a punto de gritar para despertarlos y animarlos a seguir, cuando una voz se hizo eco en la campo abierto...

–¡Fraaaanciaaa~! -el aludido la reconoció de inmediato como la voz de Inglaterra.- ¡Fraaaancia! -volvió a llamarlo en forma de cántico-. ¡¿Dónde está tu ángel ahora, ah?! -se mofó-, ¡Oh, cierto! ¡La asesinamos! ¡Casi lo olvidaba! ¡Pobre, pobre Francia!... ¡No deberías hacer amistades con brujas!

–No lo escuches... -dijo él a Jeanne, cuyos ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse-. Le gusta molestar...

–¡Seguramente ahora ella esté en el infierno! -esa era una vez diferente, se oía más cruel. Era Clasdas- ¡Revolcándose con el diablo!

Y ante eso, Francia quedó petrificado, mirando atentamente la reacción de Jeanne...

Sólo vio una lágrima recorrer su mejilla, y luego corrió. Corrió hacia la fortaleza inglesa. No dudó en seguirla.

–¡Cobardes, ¡¿por qué no vuelven y pelean como hombres?! -siguió gritando, y el chico de ojos verdes rió.

–¡¿Acaso están rezando para que su brujita regrese de entre los muertos?!

–¡¿Por qué no responden?! ¡¿Es que acaso están ocupados preparando el funeral?! ¡¿O el hambre hace que se coman hasta la carne de la zorra?! -Clasdas rió, como si su chiste hubiese sido el más magnífico jamás contado... pero su risa, y la de su nación, desaparecieron cuando oyeron el grito de una mujer.

–¡Estoy viva! -ambos bajaron su mirada, asustados. Frente al fuerte, con su estandarte clavado en el suelo, y su nación a un costado, Jeanne d'Arc los miraba, con su rostro bañado en lágrimas y sus manos temblando-. ¡Que Dios los perdone por sus blasfemias!... Porque yo no lo haré -su voz se quebró, pero no más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos-. ¡Nunca lo haré! -y, gritando esto, dio media vuelta, volviendo con el ejército.

Francia tardó unos segundos más, disfrutando de la mirada asustada de Clasdas e Inglaterra, a quien le sonrió.

–¡Inglateeerraaa~! -imitó su canto de hacía unos minutos, y el inglés dirigió su mirada hacia él, molesto-. Mi ángel está aquí, conmigo... me gustaría a mi saber dónde está el tuyo.


	12. Capítulo 12

¡Capítulo 12! Yey! (?) No tengo mucho que decir de éste capítulo (además de que tengo que apurarme porque me tengo que bañar y hacer tarea, dormir tanto la siesta es malo e_é), es un lindo diálogo entre Jeanne y Francia~

* * *

La sangre teñía la fortaleza británica de las Tourelles. El suelo estaba cubierto de los cuerpos sin vida de ambos ejércitos, el olor a muerte invadía el lugar... Pero la zona había sido liberada del asedio inglés.

Francia se dejó caer de rodillas, agotado, cuando vio a los ingleses restantes retirarse hacia alguna zona segura, abandonando el lugar. Vio muchos soldados morir, suyos y enemigos, pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz. Estaban a un paso de liberar Orléans de una buena vez... sólo faltaba una batalla más.

Había perdido a Jeanne de vista, y eso lo intranquilizaba bastante. Tampoco sabía dónde estaba el Bâtard. Había preguntado a dos de sus soldados, que sólo habían podido responderle que ambos estaban bien, uno de ellos dijo que había visto a Jeanne discutir con uno de sus soldados, que quería quitarle los dientes a un prisionero inglés, y luego la vieron correr hacia donde los sacerdotes se encontraban.

Siguiendo aquellas indicaciones, la encontró en la pequeña capilla, arrodillada frente a la cruz, sus manos juntas, sosteniendo entre ellas la cruz de madera que colgaba de su cuello y de la cuál nunca separaba; y su rostro lleno de lágrimas, sucia, manchada de sangre que él no sabría decir a quién pertenecía...

Se acercó a ella, sin saber si estaría bien desconcentrarla o no.

–Por favor, Dios, mantén a todos los que han muerto en Tu Gloria, y perdona a aquellos que asesinaron por esta causa -murmuraba con voz quebrada-. Perdoname a mi por haber sido partícipe de esto y no detenerlo, mi deber era liberar Orléans de forma pacífica pero... pero ellos se resistieron y... -no pudo continuar, las lágrimas se lo prohibieron.

Francia torció los labios, sin saber cómo consolarla, o si debería hacerlo siquiera. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro con cuidado, asustándola.

–Francia... no.. no deberías estar oyendo mi confesión -lo regañó, y él se arrodilló a su lado, con una delicada sonrisa.

–Muchas gracias por darle a mis soldados la confianza suficiente como para seguir adelante hoy... -dijo en cambio él, ignorando el reto de ella-. ¿Por qué sólo tú estás aquí?

–Los demás fueron a planear el asalto de mañana... -el ojiazul no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño. _Ahí están otra vez, _pensó, _planeando movimientos sin consultarme_.- Creo que iremos directamente a campo abierto, los ingleses se reúnen al otro lado del río... Francia -murmuró Jeanne, bajando la mirada. Ante la luz del crepúsculo que apenas se colaba por la entrada a la capilla, él no podía evitar pensar que ella se veía adorable- He... He liberado a algunos de los prisioneros ingleses... Espero eso no te moleste, es que... Ellos merecen nuestro perdón, y han querido hacerles daño... y yo no puedo permitir eso -la nación la calló, elevando una mano frente a ella.

–Jeanne, no te preocupes, está bien... Es muy noble de tu parte hacerlo -bajó lentamente la mano, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la cruz frente a ellos-. ¿Estabas confesándote? ¿Por qué? No te he visto matar a nadie...

–Incentivé a gente para que lo hiciera...

–...Entonces yo también debería hacerlo -murmuró, juntando sus manos y bajó su cabeza, dispuesto a comenzar a rezar-. La sangre derramada es culpa mía, después de todo

–Yo creo que... tú, al igual que los que son como tú -la oyó susurrar-, eres puro... Perteneces al Señor, y no a los hombres... Tu pureza perdurará por más sangre que se derrame en tu nombre...

Francia, aún con sus manos juntas y su cabeza gacha, la miró de reojo.

–¿Tú crees que Inglaterra también es puro? -preguntó-. El chico... que te gritó zorra -vio las cejas de ella alzarse con sorpresa.

–¿Él es Inglaterra?... Um... Realmente lo creo. No sé cómo sean las naciones, hasta antes de que mis voces lo anunciaran ni siquiera sabía que algo como tú sería posible -dijo, acariciando con ternura y timidez sus cabellos-. Algo tan hermoso y divino... pero es imposible que no seas hermoso si eres creación de Dios... el pecado no puede tocarte, sí puede tocar a las personas que habitan en ti, al igual que lo hacen con Inglaterra... y eso les afecta a ustedes, pero yo realmente no creo que las culpas recaigan sobre las naciones después de todo... -bajó su mano con lentitud, soltando los mechones de cabellos rubios, manchados con sangre seca y tierra-. Pero, ¿qué puedo saber yo? Que soy una simple campesina -rió por lo bajo, avergonzada-. Si rezar y confesarte te hace sentir mejor, hazlo. Haz lo que sea con tal de sentirte libre de culpas, pide perdón si sientes que es lo que debes hacer...

–Puedo pedir perdón en nombre de mi gente -murmuró-. Tal vez Dios me escuché.

–No -ella negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír con amor-. Tal vez no, él lo hará, confía en mi -se inclinó sobre él, besando sus cabellos. Luego se volteó hacia la cruz, haciendo la Señal de la Cruz, y se puso de pie.- Iré con los demás a ver qué deciden hacer. Te diré lo que sea que acordemos... -prometió, marchándose.

Francia no perdió más tiempo, y comenzó a rezar, pedir perdón, y agradecer. Agradecer por la victoria, por estar a punto de liberar la ciudad, y por tener a Jeanne aún junto a él...

* * *

**VickySparda: **Es cierto :3 últimamente cuando me digo "no puedo" pienso que si una chica de 18 años pudo dirigir un ejército y liberar a Francia de los ingleses, yo puedo. Amo a Jeanne xD ¡Y tenes razón! :D Yo con que me comenten un vez haciendo un comentario donde digan que leyeron todo el fic, soy feliz (? Voy a esperar hasta terminar de publicarlo xDD


	13. Capítulo 13

Acabo de ver el capítulo 15 de Hetalia y me emocioné demasiado. La forma en que Francia veía a Lisa como si fuese su hermanita menor fue muy... argh, todavía quiero abrazarlo. ¡Y POR ESO! Este es un capítulo muy MUY feliz~ (ok, no es por eso, se dio la casualidad (?) Espero que les guste~

* * *

Tropas inglesas de un lado, tropas francesas del otro. Sacerdotes bendiciendo a los soldados galos. Filas bien armadas en ambos ejércitos. Las ansias y los nervios de Francia eran demasiados, y ver a los sacerdotes pasar frente a ellos no lo ponía más tranquilo.

–Iré a hablar con ellos -anunció Jeanne a su lado, con su estandarte bien fijo en su mano, los dos caballeros que se encontraban a sus costados asintieron, listos para acompañarla-. Sola

–Iré contigo -se apresuró a decir Francia, antes de verla marchar. Ella se volteó hacia él y le sonrió.

–Iré sola... tú debes quedarte con tu ejército -le ordenó y cabalgó hacia los ingleses, preocupando mucho más a Francia. Cada vez se convencía más de que esa mujer estaba demente.

**...**

Inglaterra observaba a las tropas francesas con la mirada alta, molesto por las dos victorias francesas... y asustado. No podía negarlo, estaba asustado. Ya era de público conocimiento aquella bruja francesa que había vuelto de la muerte...

La odiaba tanto. No sólo por haber sido la culpable de ambas victorias (que no podían haberse dado por otra razón que no sea la magia, desde su punto de vista), ni por ser una mujer a cargo de un ejército. La odiaba porque Francia se preocupaba por defenderla, la odiaba porque ella buscaba alejar a Francia de él, y la odiaba, principalmente, porque Francia parecía adorarla, así como ella parecía adorar a Francia... Y eso tampoco podía ser más que a causa de un embrujo. Francia jamás había adorado a nadie que no fuera él mismo, y una simple campesina no podía cambiar ello...

Cuando la vio acercarse se sorprendió. _Idiotas_ pensó, _La mataremos ni bien se dé la orden de comenzar la batalla_, y sonrió ante la idea. Iba a demostrarle, no sólo a ella, sino también al francés, que Francia le pertenecía a él. Por derecho, Francia le pertenecía solamente a él.

Jeanne frenó su caballo unos metros antes de llegar hasta las tropas, y entonces gritó:

–¡Tengo un mensaje para vuestro rey Enrique! -Inglaterra la corrigió mentalmente, diciendo _"nuestro"_-. ¡Es un mensaje que me ha sido entregado por parte de Dios!... ¡Ya no luchen! ¡Retírense en paz! ¡No hay necesidad de más guerra!... Ya he visto mucha gente morir... -una lágrima que nació en su ojo izquierdo, cayó-. ¡Si no deciden retirarse, si deciden luchar, yo no se los impediré... pero les aseguro que no será nuestra sangre la que se derramará en el campo, y sus cuerpos serán enterrados aquí!... ¡Espero su respuesta!

El silencio inundó a las tropas inglesas. Ni siquiera el sonido del viento era capaz de cortar tal silencio. Inglaterra sentía aún más miedo. _Una maldición_ pensó. Su jefe al mando lo miró, esperando una respuesta. La representación inglesa respiró hondo. Esa bruja iba a pagárselas, también Francia, pero antes que nada estaba su gente...

Jeanne, por su parte, sólo era capaz de retener las lágrimas, mientras rezaba por lo bajo, esperando realmente el retiro de las tropas...

Cuando vio a los caballos avanzar, rezó con más fuerzas... y cuando los vio dar media vuelta, se permitió sonreír, entre lágrimas...

Las tropas inglesas habían comenzado a retirarse...

**...**

Por parte de las tropas francesas, ya habían comenzado a prepararse para atacar. El Bâtard realmente comenzaba a creer que Jeanne era una chiquilla tonta que le gustaba ponerse en peligro y preocupar a la nación, que en esos momentos tenía los nudillos casi blancos sosteniendo la correa de su caballo...

¿De verdad esa niña creía que la tropa inglesa se retiraría sólo porque ella lo pedía? Él no creía en los milagros de esa magnitud...

Pero entonces vio a los arqueros dar media vuelta, al igual que la caballería. Vio al jefe inglés dar la orden de retirada... Oyó los gritos de las tropas a sus espaldas, festejando la victoria y vio a su nación, su maltrecha y hasta hace algunos meses agonizante nación, llorar. Sus manos estaban temblorosas, una de ellas cubriendo su boca, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin poder ser contenidas.

Jean sonrió. Oyó a uno de sus soldados exclamar "Esto es imposible"

–No... -dijo él-. Esto es un milagro... ¡Orléans ha sido liberada! -gritó, y vio a Francia inclinarse en su caballo, sonriendo ampliamente, riendo un poco, pero aún llorando y temblando. Y el Bâtard jamás había sentido una felicidad tan pura, como la que sentía en esos momentos viendo a su adorada nación emocionada de esa forma...


	14. Capítulo 14

¡Liberamos Orleans! Peeero eso no significa que las batallas hayan acabado~ Aún queda un largo camino para llegar a Reims y coronar al rey! Espero les guste el capítulo -w- (BâtardxFrance(?)

* * *

Con Orléans liberada, Jeanne se sentía satisfecha en parte. Una de sus misiones había sido ya cumplida, pero aún quedaba un largo camino: La coronación del Rey en Reims. Esto no sería sencillo, ella lo sabía, el camino estaba repleto de ingleses y borgoñones, pero aún así mantuvo la confianza. Confianza en las tropas, confianza en Francia y confianza en Dios.

Sabiendo que Orléans había sido liberada, el Delfín había acudido al encuentro de la Pucelle en Tours, mientras Francia, el Bâtard, Xaintrailles y el resto del ejército se dirigían hacia Jargeau, con la intención de planear su próxima táctica.

Antes de iniciar el asedio en Jargeau, Jeanne se había reunido nuevamente con el ejército, acompañada de 6000 hombres y el Delfín Carlos. La liberación de la ciudad no duró más de dos días.

Luego, marcharon hacia Meung, realizando allí un ataque nocturno que había sido planeado el día anterior en Orleans. Sin haber acabado este ataque, habían procedido a bombardear Baugency el día 15 de Junio. Los ingleses, viendo venir la derrota, no tardaron en huir.

Jargeau, Meung y Baugency habían sido liberadas del asedio inglés. Las tropas inglesas habían decidido descansar antes de dirigirse hacia Patay, donde esperaban que pronto se liberase otra batalla. Fuera de donde el ejército descansaba, unos pocos hombres custodiaban, no les sorprendería que los ingleses intentasen hacer un ataque sorpresa, sobre todo teniendo al rey allí con ellos.

Jeanne estaba recostada en su cama de paja, sin poder cerrar un ojo. Las voces no le permitían dormir. Estaba haciendo las cosas bien, y _ellos_ le decían cómo debía actuar al día siguiente, cuando todos los hombres estuviesen despiertos. Oía a los ángeles informándole sobre Lord Talbolt y Sir Farstolf, quienes se dirigían hacia Baugency, con la intención de apoyar a las tropas inglesas, aparentemente sin saber que el sitio ya era nuevamente francés.

Ella se sentó, derecha, suspirando cansada. No le molestaba para nada que Dios la usase como intermediaria para sus mensajes, pero necesitaba despejarse un poco y dormir...

Vio a su alrededor, a todos los hombres heridos, cansados y hambrientos. Luego, su mirada se dirigió hacia una de las zonas más apartadas del campamento, allí donde dormía el Delfín, entre telas de alta costura, y siendo custodiado por dos caballeros reales... Apretó sus labios con desagrado. Ni siquiera Francia dormía con tantos lujos al rededor...

Buscó con su mirada a su bella nación, encontrándolo cercano a donde estaba el Delfín. Dormía de costado, con sus manos juntas, encogido sobre sí mismo. Se veía aún menor de lo que parecía normalmente, sobre todo por la tranquilidad que reflejaba su rostro. A su lado, vio a el Bâtard, mirándolo fijamente. Esto la extraño, por lo que se puso de pie e, intentando no hacer ruido, se encaminó hacia él.

–¿Ocurre algo? -le susurró una vez que llegó a su lado, sorprendiendo al hombre, que dio un respingo.

–Jeanne, me asustaste... -la regañó, con algo de molestia en su voz, a lo que ella sonrió a modo de disculpa. El Bâtard suspiró, volviendo su mirada a el reino-. No, no ocurre nada... sólo no podía dormir...

–...Es bello, ¿no crees? -preguntó, arrodillándose a su lado, también mirando al rubio frente a ambos que continuaba durmiendo-. Parece un niño normal...

–Muchos de los que están aquí no creen realmente que él sea... -movió sus manos, buscando la palabra exacta con la cual expresarse- bueno, Francia... Muchos franceses ni siquiera saben que él existe -dijo sin subir el tono de voz-. Él usualmente se mantiene junto al rey, o junto al ejército cuando vamos a una batalla...

–¿Y tú crees que él es Francia? -quiso saber ella, aunque la duda no estaba presente en su pregunta. Ella sabía que lo era, después de todo.

Vio al hombre asentir con la cabeza.-Lo conocí cuando era pequeño... Como medio hermano del rey, había logrado verlo algunas pocas veces... -sonrió, melancólico, y Jeanne en ningún momento le quitó los ojos de encima, viendo su expresión-. Recuerdo que la primera vez que habló conmigo, yo no tenía más de 8 años... Me encontraba corriendo por las calles, luego de robar un trozo de pan... -juntó sus manos, apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas y bajando la mirada, recordando los sucesos con nostalgia-. Choqué con algo, y cuando levanté la mirada, lo vi a él... Se veía exactamente igual a como es ahora, pero aún así ante mis ojos era tan grande. Yo sabía quién era, porque mi madre me lo había dicho... y temía por haberlo molestado, sobre todo temía que él sintiera deshonra hacia mi por mi fechoría... pero él se inclinó hacia mi, palmeó mi cabeza, y dijo... "Jean, algún día serás un gran hombre"... Dijo mi nombre como si me conociera de toda la vida, con amor. Me tomó de la mano, y me llevó hacia donde mi madre... -rió, amargamente-. Y pensar que hace unos pocos días yo lo insulté, diciendo que era un desastre como nación.

–...No creo que él se haya molestado contigo por ello -murmuró la Pucelle-. Estábamos en una situación crítica, perdíamos... seguramente él te ha perdonado

–No se trata de perdonar, Jeanne... Se trata de mi propio sentimiento de culpabilidad... Miralo -levantó una mano, corriendo sus cabellos para dejar ver su rostro-. No parece ser mayor que ninguno de nosotros, y sin embargo ha vivido más que todos... Y yo lo he ofendido. Es nuestro reino, es nuestro orgullo, y yo le he dicho que es un desastre... Lo he visto sufrir por culpa de nuestras derrotas, lo he visto llorar cada vez que los ingleses o los borgoñones avanzaban por su cuerpo... Las batallas en su territorio lo lastiman, es como si atacásemos su cuerpo con cada bombardeo, y aún así él se mantiene firme... -el Bâtard volteó su mirada hacia ella-. Ambos lo hemos visto llorar con la liberación de Orléans, gracias a ti -la señaló, empujando suavemente su pecho-. Ambos hemos visto cómo te abrazaba con amor en el festejo, ambos lo hemos visto temblar emocionado... Ninguno sabe cómo se sintió él en realidad, pero todos nos hemos alegrado enormemente al verlo de esa forma. Jeanne, tú llegaste aquí y le diste esperanzas no sólo a nuestros soldados, sino también a Francia... Y eso es lo que más debemos agradecerte, no solamente la recuperación de Orléans...

–...Yo no... Yo no soy especial para él -la niña negó levemente con la cabeza-. Él nos ama, a todos nosotros en igual medida, formamos parte de él de la misma forma, y sin ustedes Orléans no hubiese sido liberada... Ustedes han estado más tiempo con él que yo...

Jean llevó su mano izquierda hacia la cabeza de ella, despeinando sus cabellos con ternura.

–Creeme que para él sí eres especial... -suspiró, poniéndose de pie y estirándose- Lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir, mañana será un largo día -ordenó-. Buenas noches, Jeanne...

–Buenas noches... -murmuró ella, mientras él se retiraba. Su mirada estaba perdida en aquel rostro dormido. "_Para él sí eres especial"_, para ella él era divino...


	15. Capítulo 15

Otro capítulo corto, pero otro capítulo que amo también. Está mal decir que amo mis propios capítulos, pero bueno (?) ¡Puedo decirlo porque soy awesome! kesesese... (ahí llegaba Prusia y le pegaba una patada.. okno) ¡Espero que les guste! :3

* * *

La batalla en las zonas cercanas a Patay, fue determinante. No sólo eso, sino también bastante peculiar.

La ubicación de los soldados ingleses había sido determinada debido a un descuido de parte de ellos: Habían dado la orden de cazar un ciervo que se había presentado ante ellos, orden que fue oída por la caballería francesa, que dio aviso de la posición del enemigo...

Los ingleses, al tomar cuenta de esto, prepararon sus tropas: La línea de arqueros, su mejor arma, estaba lista para defenderse de la caballería.

La Hire, comandante de la caballería, había dado la orden rápidamente de atacar, sorprendiendo así a las tropas anglosajonas que aún no acababan de acomodarse. Fastolf, comandante de la caballería inglesa, había dado la orden a su grupo de incorporarse a la vanguardia del ejército, acción que Talbot confundió con un retiro, ordenando entonces la retirada hacia París...

Los pocos hombres que permanecieron en el campo fueron asesinados, o apresados. El propio Talbot había sido tomado prisionero. Fastolf había decidido, viendo que todo estaba perdido, retirarse, siendo apresado antes de lograrlo, pero logró escabullirse de sus captores...

Esta había sido la última batalla de la campaña de Loira, dejando la zona completamente liberada. El camino hacia Reims ahora era mucho más sencillo, y no faltaba mucho para la coronación del nuevo Rey de Francia...

Inglaterra no podía estar más furioso. Al llegar a París, junto a sus tropas, comenzó a romper lo primero que tuviese a su paso. Nadie intentó detenerlo, hasta que el conde de Bedford hizo acto de presencia.

–Mi señor... -dijo calmado, viendo como el reino arrojaba al suelo cualquier mueble o jarrón importante que tuviese cerca, en el enorme castillo de la capital francesa tomada por ingleses-. Hemos sabido sobre la derrota ocurrida en las zonas aledañas a Patay, no tiene por qué preocuparse por ello, aún así mitad de Francia está en nuestras manos...

–¡Quiero que maten a esa maldita bruja! -gritó, sin prestar ni un mínimo de atención a las palabras del duque-. ¡Quiero verla muerta! ¡Quiero que la quemen! ¡No fue sólo una estúpida derrota! ¡Acabaron con todos nuestros arqueros! ¡¿Sabes lo que significa eso?! ¡¿Lo sabes?! -se acercó hacia él, y si bien Inglaterra era unos centímetros menor que el hombre, éste tuvo que dar un paso atrás-. ¡Los arqueros son nuestros mayores costos, y nuestros mejores soldados! ¡Y esa maldita bruja fue capaz de asesinarlos con una simple caballería! -volvió a dar media vuelta, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, buscando calmarse. Al no lograrlo, pateó el suelo-. Quiero verla muerta, quiero que la quemen como la bruja que es... ¡¿Quién demonios se cree que es para derrotarme?! ¡Y el maldito bastardo de Fastolf nos abandonó!

–¿Quiere que lo quememos a él también? -preguntó el conde, con cierto tono de burla, recibiendo una mirada completamente furiosa de parte de la nación de ojos verdes-. Lo lamento. Quitaremos a John Fastolf su rango de caballero -aseguró-. Haremos que todas las culpas recaigan en él, no podrá volver a pisar suelo inglés con la cabeza en alto jamás... -dio una leve inclinación, a lo que Inglaterra asintió, seco.

–Bedford -lo llamó, conteniendo su enojo con mucha fuerza voluntad-. No quiero otra derrota de mi ejército... No quiero que esos franceses vuelvan a ganarnos... La próxima vez, me aseguraré de quitarle esa maldita sonrisa a Francia... ¿entendido?

–Entendido, señor...

* * *

Inglaterra baka... Lo del ciervo aparentemente es cierto n_nU ¡Nos acercamos a la Coronación! :D

**Karinyan**: ;A; OOOWWW ¡Gracias! :3 ¡Fanfiction necesita más FrUK/UKFr! u_u Cuando termine de publicar este fic probablemente suba más...

¿Te gustan los capítulos donde aparece Inglaterra? ¡Espero que este te guste tanto como me gustó a mi escribirlo! :3 Adoro sus arranques violentos. Si no viste todavía el capítulo 15, buscalo en youtube como "See you again! [Verte de nuevo]" en youtube :3 si no lo encontras así decime y te paso el link~ Es muy lindo :3 ¡Gracias por tus palabras! TuT espero te siga gustando la historia~


	16. Capítulo 16

Tengo un dolor de muela horrible ;-; ¡Pero traigo la coronación! Un poco de Francia y el Rey~ :3 ¡Espero les guste!

PD: La escena está muy basada en la película Joan of Arc xD

* * *

Reims, su bella y adorada Reims... Las calles eran un festejo constante, pues el próximo Rey de Francia estaba a punto de ser coronado.

Cuando entraron a la ciudad, el rubio fue capaz de ver como los ciudadanos se acercaban intentando tocar los pies de Jeanne, o aunque sea su caballo. Algunos se contentaban con besar las huellas que el animal dejaba. Podía verla a ella algo avergonzada, pero feliz por verlos a ellos felices. Él sólo se limitaba a verla con una sonrisa, realmente parecía un ángel de aquella forma. El ángel de Francia.

Entrar a la Catedral provocó en el Delfín un sentimiento de "Lo hemos logrado", aunque Francia sólo miraba maravillado el enorme lugar. Había estado allí muchas veces antes, pero después de ver tanta muerte y sangre, no podía evitar sentir felicidad de encontrarse en un lugar Sagrado.

Había acompañado a Carlos mientras éste se preparaba. Lo oyó quejarse por la vestimenta, lo pobre que se veía la corona, cuánto le gustaría el ser coronado en París...

Intentaba no prestarle atención a sus palabras, y la mayoría de las cosas que él decía le causaban gracia. Todavía recordaba las palabras que Jeanne le había dicho unos días antes de llegar "Eres el caballero más pobre de tu reino". No supo si ella lo decía en serio, o era una ironía...

Mientras veía cómo le colocaban la enorme capa, comenzó a jugar con la corona. El obispo que oficializaría la ceremonia lo veía con miedo, esperando que la corona se cayera y así poder regañarlo, pero Francia sólo jugó con aquel miedo, lanzando el objeto de oro por los aires y volviéndolo a tomar entre sus manos, con una sonrisa traviesa.

–Francia, deja de hacer eso -le dijo Carlos, molesto-. Me pones nervioso.

Ofendido, el rubio infló sus mejillas, volviendo a dejar la corona, para alegría del obispo, en su almohadón rojo.

–No sé por qué te preocupas tanto por los lujos de la ceremonia, estamos en una guerra por si no lo recuerdas -se quejó, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose en su cómodo asiento-. Sí, seria muchísimo mejor hacer esto en Notre-Dame, pero París fue tomado -un tono de lamento punzante tiñó su voz-, y tal vez no tengamos las cosas más bellas y costosas del mundo aquí, pero ahora no puedo pensar en todas las cosas bonitas que quisiera ver porque más de la mitad de mi población se muere de hambre, así que deja de quejarte que tú también me pones nervioso

–...¿Tú crees que yo llegue a ser un buen Rey? Quisieras... ¿Quisieras que yo fuera tu Rey? -preguntó el adulto, dudoso, volteándole hacia su nación. El pequeño de ojos azules suspiró, acomodándose de forma más apropiada en donde estaba.

–Tú _eres_ mi Rey -contestó, mirándolo fijamente, serio-. Pero aún debes aprender a ordenar tus asuntos por niveles de importancia. Recuerda que debes preocuparte en buscar lo mejor para mi, no eres mi jefe para mandarme, eres mi jefe para cuidarme... Yo confío en que serás un buen Rey, confío en que harás las cosas bien, yo te ayudaré para que así sea -le aseguró, con una sonrisa-. Me alegra que tú seas el Rey -_y que seas francés_ completó una voz en su mente. Ya no debería preocuparse por tener a un niñito de 9 años como su jefe... o al duque de Bedford, realmente no sabía qué era peor...

Pues así, entonces, el día 17 de julio el Delfín Carlos VII entró a la Catedral, y a paso lento y elegante fue hacia el Altar. A su derecha, la nación, vestida también de forma elegante, con ropas azules y telas de alta costura. El pueblo francés al rededor de ellos, presenciando la ceremonia, pero los ojos de Francia se detuvieron sólo en Jeanne, que, cercana al altar, sostenía su estandarte, con ojos llorosos y una sonrisa feliz y orgullosa. Francia la respondió con una de entero agradecimiento.

Una vez frente al obispo, ambos se pusieron de rodillas, con sus cabezas gachas. El Reino juntó sus manos, apretándolas nervioso. Oyó cómo el obispo tomaba el aceite ceremonial.

–Con este aceite sagrado -comenzó a decir- bendito por la mano de Dios el Padre Todopoderoso, nosotros te nombramos Carlos para ser el señor soberano y Rey de este gran Reino de Francia -una sonrisa se colocó en los labios del rubio, entre alagada y sarcástica. Vaya gran Reino que era, que más de la mitad de su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices y golpes, y había sido claramente dominado por Inglaterra más de una vez-. Para ser encargado de defender la fe de nuestra Santa Madre la Iglesia durante toda tu vida, Amén -calló.

La Catedral era un completo silencio, pero Francia podía sentir los movimientos alrededor. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en su pecho, un nudo se formó en la boca de su estómago, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas...

Respiró hondo cuando sintió él mismo cómo el obispo le colocaba la corona al ahora Rey Carlos VII. La calidez que invadió su pecho aumentó cuando oyó el vitoreo a sus espaldas, proveniente de sus pobladores y caballeros. Casi podía verlos con sus espadas en alto, festejando...

–¡Larga vida al Rey de Francia! -gritaban, y Francia rió.

–Larga vida al Rey -repitió en un tono más bajo, mirando a su jefe de reojo con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.


	17. Capítulo 17

¡Este capítulo quiero dedicarselo a todos aquellos que esperaban el FranciaxJeanne! (?) .. y a los que no también -w- les va a gustar... espero xD

* * *

Las celebraciones posteriores a la coronación del Rey tenían a Francia un poco emocionado. Su gente estaba feliz, su Rey bastante excitado, sus caballeros no tardaron mucho en emborracharse, y él disfrutaba viendo todo aquello: una pequeña celebración entre tantos años de Guerra.

Con su mirada buscaba a Jeanne, pero no había logrado verla en ningún lado, ¿se habría molestado acaso por la actitud de los soldados al emborracharse? ¿le habría alguno de ellos faltado el respeto?

Subió por los las enormes escaleras del Castillo, preguntando si alguno había visto a la Pucelle, recibiendo indicaciones de ir a los pisos más altos. Entró en varias habitaciones, arrepintiéndose de asomarse en algunas de ellas al notar los "actos amorosos" que estaban teniendo los integrantes de su ejército con alguna que otra jovencita allí presente.

Cuando la vio en una de los balcones de la habitación de uno de los pisos más altos, respiró hondo, intentando recuperar algo de aire. Subir todos esos escalones lo había agitado bastante.

Ella estaba apoyada en el balcón, viendo hacia la ciudad con mirada perdida y rostro serio. Él se acercó a ella, entre curioso y dudoso, volviéndose a preguntar como lo hizo en Orléans: ¿Estaría bien desconcentrarla? Antes de que pudiese tomar una decisión, ella volteó la cabeza, mirándolo, y le sonrió.

–Francia, ¿ocurre algo? Creí que estarías en la fiesta

El rubio la miraba totalmente embelesado. La luz de la luna reflejaba en ella, haciéndola ver aún más delicada de lo que era, más angelical. Sus cabellos cortos bailaban a su alrededor, y su armadura parecía brillar. Todo ella parecía brillar.

–Yo creí lo mismo de ti, te estaba buscando, ¿por qué estás aquí? -se acercó unos pasos, observando también Reims, sintiendo algo de frío cuando el viento chocó contra su cuerpo.

–Necesitaba pensar... -contestó, volviendo su vista hacia donde estaba anteriormente. Francia la miró durante unos momentos. Ella era tan pequeña, se veía tan inocente, y sin embargo era tan fuerte...

–¿Volverás a casa? -Jeanne se volteó hacia él, sorprendida por la pregunta-. Prometiste liberar Orléans y Reims, y lo hiciste... Realmente, realmente te lo agradezco, y te lo agradeceré durante toda mi existencia, pero... ¿sólo esa fue tu misión? ¿Volverás con tus padres? -murmuró, bajando la mirada con un poco de tristeza, algo que ella notó.

–Si, es cierto, esa fue la misión que se me encomendó, pero... -los ojos azules de él rápidamente se levantaron para fijarse en ella, esperanzado por ese simple 'pero'- ¿Acaso tú crees que estando el resto de Francia bajo manos inglesas y borgoñonas el Rey pueda cumplir su trabajo como Rey de forma adecuada? No puedo parar ahora, no hasta haberlos expulsado a todos ellos... -repentinamente, y tomándola por sorpresa, Francia la abrazó, levantándola un poco del suelo.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un momento, él abrazándola, diciéndole con ese abrazo palabras de agradecimiento que no sabía cómo expresar, ella dejándose abrazar, aún sorprendida. Estar entre sus brazos se sentía demasiado bien, estaba protegida, aunque habían sido más las veces que Jeanne protegió a Francia que al revés. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de él, buscando un mejor apoyo, y lentamente el reino volvió a dejarla en el suelo.

Se separó un poco de ella, pero no la soltó. Con una mano corrió los cabellos de su rostro. _Es tan hermosa_ se dijo.

–Gracias... Muchas gracias, me has dado la esperanza de... de que tal vez ganemos esta guerra. Comienzo a pensar que ganarle a Inglaterra no es tan difícil y todo por ti... -murmuró, sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella. Con lentitud fue acercándose hacia ella, al notarlo, las mejillas de Jeanne se colorearon-. Jeanne... Te amo...

Estuvo a punto de rozar sus labios con los de ella, pero dos manos en su pecho lo detuvieron.

–No... -susurró la Pucelle, negando levemente con la cabeza, sorprendiendo a Francia-. No, Francia, no... Yo también te amo -confesó, mirándolo- mi corazón está contigo desde el momento en que Dios me envió a nacer aquí, pero pertenezco a Él... -la boca del rubio se convirtió en una fina línea, si molesto o arrepentido, Jeanne no lo sabía-. Además, soy una simple mortal, no hay nada que yo pueda darte...

Francia quedó en silencio durante un momento, aún mirándola a los ojos. Jeanne temió haberlo ofendido con su rechazo, pero una extraña paz y tranquilidad la invadió cuando él suspiró y su aliento -tan igual al aroma de las tardes de Domremy, cuando ella corría por los campos mientras el sol apenas se ponía- chocó contra su rostro.

–Te equivocas -el rubio curvó sus labios en un sonrisa, volviendo a abrazarla de forma protectora-. Tú eres un ángel... Pura y Santa como un ángel, y me lo has dado todo... Lamento mi atrevimiento

–No necesitas disculparte, y me alegra que sea lo que pienses -agradeció, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él, devolviéndole el abrazo. Jeanne tal vez jamás se lo diría, pero esa noche lo único que necesitaba era que alguien la abrazase y la protegiese.

Las voces no le aconsejaban continuar con la batalla, pero ella no podía dejar a Francia...


	18. Capítulo 18

Otro de los capítulos que más me gustó hacer~ (este, y el que sigue... aunque en realidad me gustó escribir todos xD). Inglaterra no es malvado!... él sólo disfruta del sufrimiento de Francia, siempre fue así, todos lo sabemos (?

* * *

Cuando Jeanne se presentó ante él y el Rey anunciando sus intenciones de recuperar París, Francia casi olvida cómo respirar. La simple mención de París provocaba en él un nudo en su garganta que amenazaba con hacerlo llorar, pero la palabra "recuperar" transformaba sus lágrimas tristes en unas esperanzadas, sobre todo si esto era dicho por Jeanne...

Pero las cosas no habían salido para nada como ellos lo habían planeado, ¿y cómo podrían haber salido bien? Si el Rey Carlos no había cumplido con su palabra de enviar refuerzos...

Jeanne estaba muy molesta, pero no quería abandonar la batalla, aún confiaba en que él cumpliría con su palabra. Francia estaba exhausto, cansado, y muy lastimado. París no era cualquier lugar al cuál debían asediar...

El único que parecía ser consciente de esto era Xaintrailles, que trataba de convencer a Jeanne de retirarse, pero ella no lo aceptaba, mucho menos habiendo visto la mirada esperanzada de Francia días antes.

Pero en esos momentos la mirada esperanzada había sido reemplazada por una llena de dolor. La fuerza con la que habían ido a atacar había sido destruida por las tropas inglesas y ahora se encontraban perdiendo la batalla. Perdiendo París nuevamente...

Inglaterra estaba muy molesto cuando vio a los franceses acercarse. Ahora parecía no entrar en su felicidad. Volver a golpear a Francia hasta el punto de hacerlo caer, aún con la _bruja_ allí, le provocaba la alegría más grande.

–¿Quieres que vuelva a enterrarlo como cuando te la saqué? ¿Te acuerdas cómo sufriste cuando te la saqué? Porque yo si -preguntó con brusquedad contra su oído, tomándolo con una mano de sus cabellos, mientras con la otra sostenía una navaja contra el pecho del mayor, haciendo un corte no muy profundo-. ¡¿De verdad creías que dejaría que recuperases París así como si nada?! ¡Ja! ¡No te olvides que aún eres propiedad inglesa, con Rey o sin él!

A lo lejos, Jeanne los vio. Se asustó al ver la navaja, y estuvo a punto de correr hacia allí y luchar contra ese niño de ser necesario, pero el Xaintrailles la paró.

–¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Sueltame! ¡Debo ir con Francia! ¡Va a matarlo!

–Jeanne, no -dijo él, sin soltarla-. No lo matará, dejalos, son reinos... -quiso hacerla entrar en razón- Esto es lo que ellos hacen... Estamos perdiendo París, debemos retirarnos, no hay mucho que podamos hacer...

–El Rey... él prometió... -balbuceó, haciendo perder los estribos al hombre.

–¡Por un demonio, Jeanne, él no vendrá! ¡Ordena la rendición!

Las trompetas sonaron, ordenando el retiro de las tropas, y entonces Francia cerró sus ojos, dejando escapar algunas lágrimas. La risa de Inglaterra sólo le provocaba más molestia. Sintió como tiró de él, sin ningún cuidado.

–¡Ahí tienes lo que te mereces, una maldita derrota! ¡¿Y dónde está la bruja?! ¡Huyendo! -le gritaba mientras lo empujaba con fuerza hacia la ciudad-. ¡¿Quieres ver tu lindo París?! ¡Yo te llevaré a tu lindo París! ¡Y juro que las cosas que te haré ahí dentro no serán para nada bonitas! ¡No tuviste que haberte metido conmigo, Francia!

* * *

En esa época, Paris no era capital. Las capitales (según me informé xD) no eran lo mismo que son ahora. Ni Londres ni París eran capital inglesa o francesa, peeero! si tenían muchísima importancia (eran las más poderosas, pero con la guerra de los 100 años mucho no las controlaron). En París (Notre Dame) era donde se coronaban a los reyes :3 (espero no haber mareado a nadie en esto xD)


	19. Capítulo 19

La continuación del capítulo de ayer~ más UKFr! Y Francia sigue pareciendome adorable (L) ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

Cuando Francia despertó la mañana siguiente en el Castillo de París, sintió todo el dolor del día anterior arremeter contra su cuerpo. Las heridas de la batalla, las heridas posteriores a la batalla... Su pecho dolía por la derrota en París, así como también dolían las marcas que Inglaterra había dejado en su cuerpo la noche anterior, y ni hablar de sus zonas más íntimas...

Sus ojos se empañaron de sólo recordarlo.

Giró su cabeza hacia un costado, encontrándose con el rostro de un Inglaterra dormido. Se veía tan tranquilo de esa forma, que a Francia le costaba pensar que ese pequeño salvaje al cual conocía desde niño le causase tantos dolores, ya sean físicos o mentales.

Descubrió su cuerpo de las sábanas y se apresuró en vestirse, a pesar del dolor. Debía volver con el Rey, con su ejército, con Jeanne. Debía volver a lo que le quedaba de su casa.

Tocó la herida de su pecho, allí, donde debería estar su corazón. Su corazón estaba en París, y París estaba en manos de ingleses. Mientras eso fuese así, Inglaterra seguiría teniendo más poder sobre él que su propio Rey...

Sacudió su cabeza, desechando esos pensamientos. No podía detenerse a pensar eso ahora, debía volver con el Rey.

...

–¡¿Por qué me traicionó?! -gritó Jeanne, ni bien entró al cuarto del Rey Carlos VII, a pesar de intentar ser detenida por algunos guardias-. ¡Prometió que enviaría refuerzos! ¡Prometió darme un ejército! ¡París casi era nuestra!

Carlos, sentado en su trono, rodeado de mujeres bellas, hizo una seña a los guardias para retirarse, viendo a la muchacha con seriedad.

–Jeanne, tu misión aquí acabó -dijo-. Ya no necesitamos luchar, no necesitamos de tus servicios... Ahora podemos continuar con una negociación, es mucho menos costoso, y hasta me atrevería a decir que más efectivo

–Ellos jamás aceptarán negociar contigo, ¡debemos echarlos de aquí! ¡Debemos expulsarlos de Francia!... Hay gente muriendo de hambre, sufriendo por culpa de ellos, pidiéndole a Dios amparo... ¿Y tú planeas negociar? ¿Crees que esto se resolverá negociando?

–Creo que es una forma mucho más pacífica... ¿o es que acaso tú deseas continuar con la guerra?

–¡Por supuesto que no! -contestó horrorizada-. ¡Pero mientras tú estás aquí, rodeado de... estas mujeres, tu nación está en peligro! -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-. ¡No sólo Francia, también sus habitantes!

–Francia sabía en lo que se metía cuando decidió ir por París

–¡Y tú no nos ayudaste! ¡Tú nos traicionaste! ¡A mi, a él, a todos nosotros! ¡Sólo te interesa tu corona! Pues, ¿sabe algo, mi _querido_ rey? -preguntó, con notable sarcasmo en su voz- Francia no te pertenece... le pertenece a Dios, lo mínimo que podrías hacer es demostrar agradecimiento y ayudarlo a liberarse de los ingleses y los borgoñones de una vez por todas, no creer en acuerdos imposibles -sin esperar respuesta, la Pucelle giró sobre sus talones, marchándose con un portazo, furiosa.

–...Nos haría un gran favor si volviese a casa -murmuró el Rey para sí mismo.

...

Francia abrió las puertas de su castillo intentando ser silencioso, pero ni bien puso un pie allí, todos los presentes se voltearon a verlo, avergonzándolo un poco._ ¿Qué tanto me ven? _Pensaba.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó enojado, directamente a un pequeño grupo de guardias que habían comenzado a murmuran mientras lo miraban-. ¿Hay algo que quieran decirme? -con algo de miedo, los hombres negaron.- Estaré en mi habitación, a quien sea que quiera verme, díganle que no estoy disponible para nadie

Ocultando su dolor, caminó con rapidez hacia su cuarto, apoyándose en la puerta una vez que la cerró, gimiendo de dolor por el esfuerzo realizado. Fue a paso más lento hacia su baño, en busca de vendajes y ungüentos para curar sus heridas. Volvió a la habitación, desplomándose en la cama, sacándose la parte superior de sus ropas y haciendo una mueca al ver todas las marcas que tenía allí. Comenzó a desinfectar las heridas nuevas con cuidado, soplando al sentir ardor.

No supo cuándo, comenzó a llorar. Tristeza, dolor, humillación y vergüenza mezclados en un llanto amargo que no fue capaz de detener, aún cuando oyó unos firmes toquidos en la puerta.

–Dije que no quiero ver a nadie -su voz fue cortante, temblorosa por el llanto pero firme en el tono.

–...Señor Francia... -dijo a voz de el Bâtard al otro lado-. Lamentamos nuestra osadía al interrumpir sus momentos de soledad, pero nos gustaría hablar con usted un momento. Somos sólo Jean le Bâtard, Jeanne La Pucelle, La Hire y Xaintrailles... ¿Podríamos entrar, por favor?

El reino quedó un momento en silencio. No quería que lo vieran en aquel estado, se suponía que sus hombres debían verlo siempre en su máximo esplendor... pero ahí estaba él, casi en ruinas, otra vez...

–Entendemos si... -continuó el Bâtard, pero Francia lo interrumpió.

–Pueden pasar.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos entre que dio el permiso y sus 4 comandantes de mayor confianza hacían acto de presencia. Primero había entrado a la habitación Jeanne, con sus manos juntas, llorando, viendolo con culpa, luego Jean, con la cabeza gacha, y después los siguieron Xantrailles y La Hire, no de forma muy distinta.

–Lo siento tanto... -la primera en hablar fue Jeanne, como si no pudiese contener las palabras durante tanto tiempo-. Esto... Esto es mi culpa, yo fui la que dio la orden de liberar París, yo quise permanecer allí, Francia lo lamento...

–También nosotros -se apresuró a agregar La Hire, en un intento de que las culpas no recaigan sólo en La Pucelle-. Tendríamos que haber estado allí aún sin la orden del Rey, defendiéndolo a usted...

–No se disculpen -intentó sonreír Francia, como cada vez que intentaba tranquilizar a sus hombres-. Jeanne, tu intención de liberar París fue buena, y lo agradezco de corazón, y ustedes -dirigió ahora su mirada a La Hire y el Bâtard- no podrían haberse aparecido allí sin la orden del Rey Carlos... El error fue de él, por no haber enviado los refuerzos, pero está bien, fue una batalla perdida, la guerra aún no acaba

–Pues, el Rey Carlos planea acabarla -dijo el Bâtard, sorprendiendo al rubio-. Ya no quiere gastar más en los ejércitos... piensa hacer alianzas con Borgoña, no sé cómo planea sacar a los ingleses... Ni siquiera sé si piensa sacarlos. Él ya tiene lo que quiere, es Rey de la mitad de Francia, el resto al parecer puede esperar...

Los 4 presentes se mantuvieron en silencio y quietud, esperando ver la reacción de la representación de Francia, al cual se veía realmente tomado por sorpresa. Frunció el ceño y, con la intención de contener su enojo, respiró hondo.

–Luego hablaré con él... Si eso era todo, ¿podrían irse? -fue todo lo que dijo, volviendo su mirada a las heridas. Jeanne rápidamente reparó en ellas, acercándose a Francia con rapidez.

–Dejame ayudarte -pidió, estirando una mano hacia él.

–No, Jeanne, está bien -le sonrió, cansado. No quería hacerlo, pero no podía mostrarse débil frente a ellos-. Puedo solo, no te preocupes.

Ella bajó su mano, mirándolo aún culpable. Jean también se acercó, atrapando la muñeca del chico entre sus manos y sacándole el trapo húmedo que tenía en ella.

–Bâtard...

–Cállese -le ordenó, algo agresivo haciendo asustar un poco a Francia-. Dejeme desinfectar esto, es nuestra culpa que usted esté así después de todo -gruñó, pasando la tela por la herida en el pecho del sorprendido reino.

–Les dije que no es su culpa...

–Bien, no es nuestra culpa -aceptó Xaintrailles, acercándose también a él, tomando una venda con la intención de vendar las otras heridas-. Pero al menos permitanos cuidar de usted, es nuestro reino después de todo...

–Dejese mimar por nosotros, si quiere cepillo su cabello -se ofreció el siempre bruto de La Hire con una sonrisa amable, pero bromista.

–Si quieres puedo traerte algo de comida... un poco de pan aunque sea -agregó Jeanne, con ambas manos sobre su pecho.

Pero todos ellos quedaron en silencio nuevamente al oír un sollozo proveniente de la representación del Reino de Francia.

–...Francia, ¿qué pasa? -el primero en hablar fue Jean, a lo que el rubio respondió con una negación, sacudiendo su cabeza, llevándose una mano a la boca.

–¿Te hice daño? -preguntó Xaintrailles, pensando en aflojar el ajuste de las vendas.

–Son tan adorables -rió entre lágrimas Francia, haciendo sonrojar al siempre serio del Bâtard, carcajear al violento de La Hire, reír al egocéntrico Xaintrailles, y sonreír con ternura a Jeanne-. Muchas gracias... En serio, no sé lo que sería de mi sin cualquiera de ustedes... Prometo ser más fuerte, y no darme por vencido... Gracias por no haberme dejado solo a pesar de todas las derrotas...

–Oh, cállate, me pones sensible -dijo La Hire, riendo, pero conteniendo las lágrimas a la vez.

–Siempre lucharemos por ti... Eres lo único que nos quedará cuando ya no nos quede nada -le sonrió Xaintrailles con sinceridad.

–Estaremos siempre contigo, ganando o perdiendo -aseguró el Bâtard-. Perdemos juntos, nos levantamos juntos, y ganamos juntos.

–No tienes nada que agradecer Francia... Te amamos, y eso no va a cambiar por más derrotas pasemos -Jeanne se acercó a él, arrodillándose a su lado, acariciando su cabello-. Estoy segura de que cualquiera de tus hombres estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por ti de ser necesario

Por un momento, con ellos 4 alrededor de él, Francia se sintió nuevamente como un niño pequeño, como cuando por miedo a los ogros corría hacia Roma, en busca de algo de protección. Pudo sentir, en medio de aquellos héroes (porque para él, no podían ser calificados de otra forma) la calidez familiar que hacía años no sentía.

–...Juro que jamás olvidaré a ninguno de ustedes... Yo mismo me encargaré de que sus nombres sean recordados de aquí a la eternidad


	20. Capítulo 20

Bonjour! No tengo muchas cosas que decir :3 en este capítulo se muestran las tentaciones del Rey, y un poquito de azúcar en las calles de Francia~ ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

En su Castillo en Sully, el Rey Carlos VII, acompañado de sus consejeros reales, Regnault de Chartres y De la Trémouille, miraba por el enorme ventanal hacia la ciudad, serio y en cierto punto molesto. Hacía unos días no veía a Jeanne, y eso le preocupaba.

–Mi Señor, hay quienes dicen haberla visto junto a Francia por la ciudad... -comentó De la Trémouille, con malicia encubierta.

–Mi Rey, si Jeanne consigue mayor influencia sobre Francia que usted, podría conseguir rápidamente un ejército, y si ataca a los borgoñones, eso nos perjudicaría en la idea de formar una alianza con Borgoña -al igual que su compañero, de Chartres sonaba bastante insinuante con sus palabras-. Debemos detenerla antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no podemos tirar todos los meses de negociaciones así como si nada.

–...Jeanne hizo mucho por nosotros -murmuró, despegándose de la ventana para colocarse frente a la chimenea-. El ejército está mucho más animado, Francia también

–Lo hizo, claro que lo hizo, pero estamos en negociaciones de paz, no podemos permitir que esa niña continúe la guerra por ella misma -Regnault lo siguió por detrás, al igual que su compañero.

–Pero detenerla es imposible, ella es muy terca... -dudó Carlos, sopesando la idea. Ambos consejeros se sonrieron.

–Si usted no quiere detenerla... seguramente borgoñones estén felices de hacerlo por usted. Si la capturasen, nadie podría culparnos

–...¿Eso no podría ser considerado una traición? -se volteó rápidamente hacia sus hombres, preocupado-. Y... Francia se molestaría bastante, ya demasiado molesto está porque según él no le comento los próximos movimientos...

–Francia debería entender que pretendemos hacer lo mejor para él, además entendemos que él tiene mucho por lo qué preocuparse con la escasez de alimentos y la pobreza de sus habitantes, y no olvidemos la derrota en París, simplemente no queremos que se preocupe más de la cuenta por temas que nos competen a nosotros

–No, no sería una traición, para nada -se apresuró a agregar De la Trémouille.-. Si Dios está de su lado, ella saldrá victoriosa.

–Su ejército es pequeño -murmuró el Rey.

–Entonces que su fe sea más grande.

El Rey Carlos respiró hondo, volviéndose hacia la chimenea que ardía. Los consejeros volvieron a compartir una sonrisa satisfecha.

**...**

Jeanne y Francia recorrían las calles de Sully sumidos en un silencio cómodo. Él quería mostrarle la ciudad y, aunque en un comienzo ella se mostraba un poco reticente, estaba feliz de haber aceptado. La ciudad era bellísima. Algunos niños pequeños descalzos jugaban en las calles, otros simplemente pedían algo qué comer. Esas eran las clases de imágenes que a Jeanne más le dolía ver, pero no podía evitar amar cada vez más a Francia al verlo agacharse frente a los niños empobrecidos y darles algo de comida, ya fuera un trozo de pan comprado en una panadería, o unas pocas uvas.

Varios niños se les acercaban, muchos de ellos sucios, las pequeñas con muñecos de trapo en sus manos.

–¿Tú eres Jeanne? -preguntó un niño que no parecía mayor de 6 años. Ella se agachó hacia él, sonriendo de forma tímida

–Si, soy yo...

–¡Mi mamá dice que tú eres un ángel! -agregó otro niño, un poco mayor al anterior, y Francia rió por lo bajo, enternecido-. Pareces uno... -la muchacha se sonrojó, pero rápidamente la voz de una niña la distrajo. Ella estaba frente a Francia, y había jalado de su pantalón para que la nación quedase a su altura, como si quisiera decirle algo. No parecía ser mayor de 4 años, tenía cabellos castaños, largos hasta media espalda, bastante desprolijo

Una vez que el rubio estuviese a su altura, la pequeña lo besó en la mejilla. Un beso rápido, nervioso, pero cargado de cariño, tomando al en apariencia adolescente por sorpresa. Ella rápidamente se dirigió hacia Jeanne, con una torpe reverencia.

–¡Por favor, cuida de él! -pidió en un grito. La Pucelle sonrió, mirando a la niña y luego a Francia, que también sonreía.

–Por supuesto que lo haré.


	21. Capítulo 21

Me disculpo por no haber subido capítulo ayer, tuve un cumpleaños~ ¡Pero acá traigo el capítulo! :3 faltan 10 para que termine la historia, podría decirse que este es el inicio del final~ ¡Espero que les guste! :)

* * *

Las tropas de Jeanne se preparaban para salir de Compiégne, listos para enfrentarse con los borgoñones. Según Francia le había dicho, bastante enojado, los borgoñones planeaban asediar la ciudad, cuyos ciudadanos se mostraban a favor del Rey Carlos de Francia; Borgoña deseaba hacerse con la ciudad, ahora neutral gracias a las treguas firmadas por ambos reyes. Treguas que los borgoñones aprovecharon para afirmar los pactos anglo-borgoñones.

Francia estaba a punto de matar a su Rey.

Jeanne, por su parte, estaba muy nerviosa. Intentaba ocultarlo, pero no lo lograba de la forma en que a ella le hubiese gustado. Agradecía que el resto del ejército y el mismísimo Francia estuviesen demasiado preocupados en la batalla como para notarlo. Tenía miedo. Ella, en esos momentos, no estaba actuando por lo que sus voces le ordenaban, sino por los deseos del Rey, quien había prometido refuerzos que jamás llegaron.

A pesar de esto, avanzaron por el puente, encontrándose del otro lado del río a las tropas borgoñonas. La batalla comenzó, y las tropas de Borgoña eran indiscutiblemente demasiado fuertes. Lograron hacerlos retroceder más de una vez, pero los hombres comenzaban a cansarse.

El problema llegó cuando los ingleses hicieron acto de presencia...

–Ay, no... -murmuró Francia cuando vio las tropas inglesas avanzar-. Una emboscada...

Los franceses comenzaron a retroceder, ambas tropas unidas eran demasiado fuertes para ellos. Cuando los ingleses se posicionaron frente al puente, y los borgoñones al otro lado de las tropas francesas, las cosas se veían perdidas. Estaban rodeados

–...¡Debemos volver a la ciudad, o estaremos perdidos! -dijo uno de los soldados. Jeanne miró el ejército inglés con ojos llorosos.

–¡Su derrota depende de nosotros! -gritó entre lágrimas, sus manos temblaban, Francia la veía con miedo-. ¡Atanquenlos! ¡Intenten volver a la ciudad pero piensen en atacarlos!

Fue entonces que las tropas francesas comenzaron la retirada, teniendo problemas a causa de los ingleses que bloqueaban los puentes. Algunos soldados fueron capaces de regresar a la ciudad, entre ellos la representación francesa, pero entonces el capitán de la ciudad ordenó cerrar las puertas...

–..¡¿Qué haces?! -le gritó Francia- ¡Aún hay soldados ahí afuera! ¡Jeanne está ahí! ¡Abrelas!

–Mi Francia, temo que no podré hacerlo -se disculpó, temeroso de la reacción de su nación-. ¡Vamos a perder! No puedo dejar que las tropas enemigas entren a la ciudad.. Debo pensar en la seguridad de los ciudadanos.

–...Entonces dejame salir -pidió, viendo cómo las tropas borgoñonas atacaban a Jeanne, que intentaba defenderse sin éxito-. ¡Dejeme salir! ¡Ellos me necesitan allí!

–¡No voy a abrir las puertas! -volvió a negarse, intentando que Francia comprendiese la situación.

Pero el rubio no quitaba sus ojos de la jovencita. Sus hombres morían, todos ellos, pero él sólo miraba a Jeanne...

Entonces, vio cómo un soldado borgoñón la tomaba de la cintura, sacándola de su caballo blanco...

–No... -murmuró, y sintió su propia voz quebrada-. No, no, no, ¡Jeanne! -se asomó por las puertas, como si pudiese atravesarlas y llegar hacia ella- ¡Jeanne!

Pero ya era muy tarde. Jeanne d'Arc había sido capturada.


	22. Capítulo 22

¡Aparición de un nuevo personaje! (que aparecerá sólo en este capítulo (?): Borgoña. OC mío. Busqué para ver bien qué zona sería Borgoña, me mareé un poco, no sabía si era parte de Holanda, parte de Francia, o ambas. Como no estaba segura, y no me veía a Holanda en la forma que representé a Borgoña acá (y tampoco me imagino a Francia luchando contra sí mismo), ¡hice al personaje! Espero que les guste

* * *

En un calabozo borgoñón, oscuro, sucio y húmedo, Jeanne d'Arc, la Pucelle de Orleans, estaba recostada en una incómoda cama. Sus manos estaban esposadas en la pared de la prisión, y las muñecas le dolían horrores. Sus ojos casi se habían secados de tanto llorar. Estaba muerta de miedo...

–Bruja -gruñó un guardia desde la entrada, sosteniendo una antorcha-. Siéntate, tienes visitas.

Con esfuerzo, ella se sentó. Temblaba a causa del frío, los nervios y el miedo, pero aún así levantó cabeza. Quien sea que fuese a verla, ella no permitiría que la vea con la frente baja.

Vio asomarse a un chico de unos aparentes 18 años, de un corto y arreglado cabello rubio, ojos verde-azulados, vestido con el uniforme de los borgoñones. Le hizo una seña a los guardias para que se retirasen, sin sacar su mirada altiva y desagradable de ella. Cuando los guardias se marcharon, él se acercó más.

–Así que tú eres Jeanne d'Arc... la liberadora de Francia -dijo de pie frente a ella, articulando las palabras con elegancia-. La que supo darle varias palizas a Inglaterra...

–¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó ella, intimidada por la frialdad del chico.

–Borgoña, mucho gusto -se presentó, con una media sonrisa burlesca.

–...Mi Rey... él pagará el rescate que quieras por mi -murmuró ella, no muy segura de sus palabras. El rubio se carcajeó.

–¿Tu Rey? ¿Carlos VII? ¿Y con qué va a pagarme? Te recuerdo que no se encuentran en muy buenas condiciones económicas... -el chico levantó su mano derecha, viéndose las uñas, con gesto aburrido-. Me gusta el oro, y los ingleses tienen bastante... a Inglaterra le gustaría tenerte como su prisionera, es bastante orgulloso, ¿sabes? No está feliz de que una niñita como tú lo humillase como lo hizo... Obviamente, eso debe ser obra de una bruja -agregó con sarcasmo.

–Dios los derrotó, no fui yo...

–¿Y Dios permitió que te atraparan? -Jeanne no supo qué responder. Si ella debía ser capturada, porque ese era el deseo de Dios, bien lo aceptaría, pero ¿podría decirselo a Borgoña?- Eso pensé -dijo él después de un rato, al ver a la Pucelle no contestar-. Será mejor que no esperes un milagro, irás con los ingleses en unos pocos días, y creeme que Inglaterra no será bueno contigo. No debiste haberte metido en esta guerra -le lanzó una mirada llena de desprecio-. Mira, ni siquiera Francia, al que tú liberaste, vino en tu rescate... No esperes que el Rey mueva un dedo por ti, ya le diste la corona, eso era lo único que él buscaba... Estás sola en esto, Jeanne -finalizó, girando sobre sus talones, listo para marcharse.

Jeanne, ni bien dejó de ver su silueta, se arrojó en la cama, hundiendo su rostro en la apestosa almohada, llorando con fuerza, sintiéndose sola, pues incluso sus voces comenzaban a abandonarla...

**...**

–¡Debemos ir a rescatarla! -gritó Francia a su rey, una vez que hubiesen vuelto a encontrarse. Él se encontraba en su trono, con la mirada seria. Francia tenía las mejillas rosadas, debido al enojo y la fiebre provocada por las crisis que comenzaban a ocurrir en el territorio-. ¡Hemos recaudado dinero! ¡¿Por qué aún no mueves ni un pelo por ella?!

–¡Francia! -lo paró el Rey, molesto por la "falta de respeto" de su nación hacia él-. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible -mintió, Francia lo sabía. Era el tono que siempre usaba para sacárselo de encima en temas como ese-. El dinero que donó el pueblo y el ejército es mucho, sí, pero no creo que sea suficiente...

–Pues entonces envía hombres por ella -se contuvo para no gritar, pero no por eso su tono de voz fue más amable.

-No digas disparates, eso sería estúpido -frunció el ceño Carlos.

–¡Estúpido fue que tú no enviases a tus tropas como prometiste! ¡Dijiste que enviarías apoyo y nos abandonaste! ¡La dejaste sola! -volvió a gritar. Los guardias, desde la entrada, no sabían qué hacer si de un momento a otro la nación se abalanzase frente al Rey, después de todo, no podían lastimar a Francia, pero debían proteger a Carlos-. Tú nos... nos traicionaste... -murmuró, como si comenzase a comprender la situación-. La traicionaste... la vendiste a Borgoña... Por eso no quieres rescatarla, por eso no enviaste a tus tropas, por eso no la tomaron prisionera en lugar de matarla...

–Francia... -el Rey se puso de pie, temeroso por las deducciones de su nación.

–No... -el rubio dio un paso atrás-. Ella... Ella te coronó, me liberó, nos dio ánimos y esperanza... Y tú la traicionaste -sus palabras estaban cargadas de veneno, mientras asesinaba con la mirada a su jefe-. ¿Sabes algo, Carlos? Tenías razón... Tú no mereces ser llamado Rey de Francia -gruñó, dando media vuelta, reteniendo lágrimas llenas de rabia, dejando a su Rey solo.

* * *

¡Aplausos para mi estupidez! que subió el capítulo a Doc Manager pero olvidó actualizar el fic :aplausos: felicitaciones... No, en serio, perdón (?)


	23. Capítulo 23

¡Ahora sí traigo capítulo! No tengo mucho que decir, me duele la cabeza, siento que me va a sangrar la nariz, nunca más vuelvo a correr (Me siento Japón (?) Muchos diálogos de este capítulo los saqué de un libro.

Joan = Jeanne en inglés (supongo que saben esto xDD)

Rouen = Ruan en francés (ciudad de Francia invadida por Inglaterra en los tiempos de la Guerra)

* * *

Jeanne entonces fue vendida a los ingleses. En un intento desesperado de huir de su venganza, intentó arrojarse de la torre donde estaba prisionera. Incluso ella supo lo estúpida que fue esa idea, pero tuvo la suerte de no haber muerto en el intento. Sus voces (las pocas que aún seguían allí) habían perdonado aquella acción, pues el fin de ella no había sido un suicidio.

Fue enviada a Rouen, donde la mantuvieron prisionera en una celda pequeña, exagonal, mucho peor que la de Borgoña. Apenas le daban agua y comida. Inglaterra la visitaba contadas veces, y sólo para insultarla o burlarse de ella. Jeanne comenzaba a detestar el idioma inglés.

El juicio en el cual la acusaban de hereje, a cargo de Pierre Cauchon, obispo de Beauvais, había sido abierto. Para presentarse la obligaban a utilizar ropajes de mujer, pero ella siempre se negaba: Dios le había ordenado vestirse como un caballero, y ella se vestiría como Dios le ordenase.

El juicio había comenzado siendo público, pero debido a los disturbios de la gente, Cauchon se vio en la necesidad de privatizarlo. Habían hecho a Jeanne jurar sobre Dios decir toda la verdad, pero ella se había negado de diversas formas: Había cosas que no podía contar, cosas que sólo el Rey, o Francia debían saber, no ingleses...

–Le diré todo lo que se me permita decirle, pero lo demás, aunque amenace con matarme, no se lo diré -había contestado, segura de sus palabras-. Hay revelaciones que solamente puede saber el Rey Carlos VII... único rey de Francia -remarcó, viendo de reojo a Inglaterra, que la miraba con odio.

–Joan, coopera con nosotros... Te encuentras en un juicio -le recordó el obispo-. Estás siendo juzgada, no te conviene desafiarnos, ten cuidado con lo que dices.

–Ustedes deberían tener cuidado... -murmuró ella-. Ustedes algún día serán juzgados... -oyó a la gente a su alrededor sorprenderse, algunos gritaron. Inglaterra dio un paso atrás, asustado.

"_¡Nos maldice, la bruja nos maldice!"_ gritó alguien en la multitud. _"¡Estamos malditos!"_ gritó otra mujer...

El Cauchon ordenó devolverla a la prisión, más para que la multitud asustada no se abalance hacia ella y la asesine que por otra razón.

**...**

En Francia, el Rey buscaba a su nación preocupado. Durante los últimos meses, desde la captura de Jeanne y su discusión, Francia no le había dirigido la palabra de no ser sumamente necesario. Ahora que había llegado la noticia de que Jeanne había sido vendida a los ingleses y trasladada a Rouen, él temía de no encontrar al rubio por ningún lado...

–¡Jean! -llamó a uno de sus principales comandantes en cuanto lo vio, de pie en la salida del castillo-. ¡Jean! ¿Has visto a Francia?

–Acaba de marcharse -respondió el Bâtard-. Fue a Rouen, al parecer recibió una carta de Inglaterra

–...¡¿Y él fue?! -preguntó, alterado, pero el guerrero se mantuvo tranquilo-. ¡¿Lo dejaste ir?! ¡¿Y solo?!

–Se lo veía decidido, no creo haber podido detenerlo, y de haberlo acompañado, yo o mi ejército, se hubiese visto como un ataque ofensivo. No pasará nada si va solo, no pueden atacarlo sin un ejército tras él, no te preocupes. -se excusó, dándole una última mirada al Rey, que veía el camino hacia la ciudad con preocupación. _¿Por qué esa niña significa tanto para él?_ Se preguntaba.


	24. Capítulo 24

Bueno, antes que nada quiero decir que hoy es un día especial, se conmemora el día de Santa Juana de Arco :3 (Tal vez lo sepan, y si no todos los días se aprende algo nuevo~ pero no puedo no recordarlo).

Este capítulo contiene un poco de crueldad inglesa. ¡Espero que les guste! :3

* * *

–Por más veces que reces, no saldrás viva de aquí.

Jeanne, quien estaba de rodillas frente a cruz que marcó en la pared con ayuda de sus esposas, intentó no oír a la nación inglesa que habló a sus espaldas.

–Van a declararte bruja, y vamos a quemarte... Lo sabes...

Ella, cuando acabó su oración, se puso de pie. Se giró para ver a Inglaterra con toda la frialdad que pudo, él estaba apoyado en los barrotes de la celda, viéndola como aburrido.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Uy, qué agresividad de tu parte -exageró su gesto de ofensa-. Deberías tratarme mejor, te traje visitas...

–No hay ninguna visita que yo pueda... -calló al ver asomarse una melena rubia, que enmarcaba un rostro joven. Frunció el ceño-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

–Oh, vamos, no regañes al niño, ha venido a verte -dijo Inglaterra burlón, recibiendo una mirada de fastidio de parte de Francia. El de ojos verdes se movió, dejándole a la nación enemiga colocarse frente a la chica. Despeinó sus cabellos con una mano, imitando de forma burlona a los tiempos donde Francia era quien le hacía eso a él-. Hablen todo lo que tengan que hablar

–¿No vas a irte? -preguntó con seriedad el francés, mientras el inglés se apoyaba en la pared más cercana.

–Ah... ¿Debería hacerlo? -hizo gesto pensante- Quiero decir, parte de tu cuerpo me pertenece, ella es mi prisionera, estamos en tierras inglesas... -enumeró-. Además, yo fui quien te invitó a venir... -la mirada azul no se separó de la del anglosajón, que, luego de un rato de silencio, hizo una mueca de fastidio-. Bien, mi iré... Pero, _France, _espero que pases a saludar antes de irte, al Rey Enrique VI le gustará verte... -dijo, con una sonrisa cruel, antes de retirarse.

Jeanne notó que Francia decía algo mientras veía al inglés alejarse, pero no pudo entender qué. Una maldición, tal vez. Decidió pasarlo por alto.

–...Jeanne -escuchó que dijo después, en voz baja, mirándola con tristeza. Sus ojos azules, ante ella, se veían más apagados de lo que los había visto meses atrás. También se veía más delgado, pero parecía haber ganado un poco más de altura-. Jeanne, lo lamento, lo siento tanto, yo... perdoname, no quería que...

–Hey... -lo paró ella, pasando sus manos por entre los barrotes, para tomar el rostro de la nación y secar sus lágrimas-. No, no te disculpes, Francia... Está bien, las cosas debieron ser así, y yo lo entiendo... Si esta es la misión que Dios tiene para mi, la aceptaré... Todo esto es decisión de Dios, no mía.

–Pero... te traicionamos...

–No, tú no me traicionaste... Tampoco tus hombres, ni los ejércitos -negó ella con la cabeza, sacudiendo sus cabellos-. El Rey... El Rey fue tentado... y es humano -su voz trastabilló, sus ojos se empañaron-. Yo lo entiendo... y no estoy molesta con ninguno de ustedes...

–No quiero que te pase nada -lloró Francia, tomando la mano de Jeanne, y besándola con amor y ternura.

–Me pasará lo que deba pasarme... -mordió ella su labio inferior, intentando ocultar que había comenzado a temblar. Tenía tanto miedo, pero no quería asustarlo a él-. Francia, no llores... -pidió-. Por favor, sé fuerte, debes ser fuerte, por mi, yo sé que tú puedes seguir adelante

–No lo digas como si fuera una despedida...

–No lo será... Yo estaré allí para ti siempre, aunque jamás salga de esta prisión, aunque me decapiten, aunque sea considerada inocente y me dejen libre, yo siempre estaré contigo -prometió, viéndolo a los ojos-. Me he enamorado de ti desde el momento en que te vi... En el momento en que nací en Domremy -se corrigió, con una sonrisa-. Y estoy dispuesta a cuidarte aún después de muerta

–No digas eso...

–En algún momento moriré...

–Tú siempre serás mi ángel... -susurró. Las ganas que él tenía de abrazarla eran demasiadas, pero era imposible con aquellos barrotes entre ellos-. Me has dado tanto... y mira cómo te lo estoy pagando... Ni siquiera fui capaz de rescatarte.

–Deja de sentirte culpable, la mejor forma de pagarme todo lo que te he dado es siguiendo con mi misión, no pares sólo porque yo no estoy allí, sigue adelante -le ordenó, usando un tono algo molesto-. O me veré en la necesidad de golpearte -Francia rió tenuemente con ello, haciéndola sonreír durante unos segundos, pero volvió a su máscara de falso enojo. No podría enojarse con él de verdad.

–...Prometeme que harás todo lo posible por seguir con vida

–Prometo que haré todo lo que se me esté permitido -murmuró ella, inclinándose para besar su mejilla-. Gracias por venir a verme.

–...Voy a volver, no sé cuándo, tú esperame... -acarició su mejilla una última vez-. Te prometo que volveré


	25. Capítulo 25

Este capítulo se centra en Jeanne y los juicios que tuvo que pasar, con situaciones y dialogos sacados del libro~. Ausencia de nuestro bello francesito, pequeña aparición de el inglesito, ¡Espero que les guste! :3

* * *

El juicio en Rouen no había acabado, y las sesiones cada vez solían ser más rudas. Los jueces no parecían seguir teniendo mucha paciencia para con Jeanne, a quien intentaban hacer confesar sus cargos a toda costa. En algunas de las sesiones, pudo ver a un niño pequeño, de seguramente no más de 9 años, siempre acompañado de Inglaterra. Pudo reconocerlo como el Rey Enrique VI, un niño con mirada de adulto, prácticamente carente de inocencia.

–Nos han dicho que tenías una espada... también una bandera, ¿no es cierto? -preguntó uno de los jueces, a lo que ella asintió, presintiendo a dónde quería llegar-. ¿Cuál de ellas prefería?

–...Mi bandera -murmuró, segura de su respuesta-. Cuarenta veces más, elegiría mi bandera...

–¿Tenía algún poder especial? -la chica francesa ladeó la cabeza.

–No, era sólo una bandera... La espada es un arma, y mi deber no era asesinar a nadie, sino hacer que ustedes se largasen de tierras que no les pertenecen -explicó ella con firmeza. Inglaterra frunció el ceño, mirándola con enojo-. Les dije a los ingleses que se retirasen por la paz, se los advertí, y ellos prefirieron desafiar las ordenes de Dios

–¿Esperas que creamos que en medio de una guerra, con las emociones a flor de piel, defendiéndote del enemigo, ondeando una espada, no has matado a nadie? -ella fijó los ojos en el hombre, molesta.

–No, no he matado a nadie -repitió.

–¿Quién ayudaba más? ¿Tú a tu estandarte, o tu estandarte a ti? -continuó interrogando el hombre, a pesar de que se notaba que ella no quería continuar con aquel tema.

–La victoria de mi estandarte, o de la mía propia, se debía íntegramente a nuestro Señor

–¿La esperanza de lograr la victoria se fundaba en tu estandarte o en ti?

–Eso deberían preguntarselo a mi nación -gruñó ella, rodando los ojos, pero agregó-. Se fundaba en Nuestro Señor, y en nada más

–...Si hubiese sido otro quien llevase tu estandarte, ¿habría tenido tan buena suerte como tú al llevarlo? -ella frunció el ceño, confundida por la pregunta, pero aún así tomó aire y respondió.

–No lo sé, me remito a Nuestro Señor...

–Joan -otro de los hombres elevó la voz, al ver que su compañero no llegaría a ningún lado con sus preguntas-, tus ropas de hombre, ¿Dios ha sido también quien te ordenó usarlas?

–...Nunca hice nada más que por orden de Dios

Los interrogatorios muchas veces acababan de esa forma, desesperando a los obispos. Pero ella no hablaría, mucho menos si Dios no quería que lo hiciera. Habían cosas de las cuales ella no estaba segura por qué no podía decir, pero si así era la orden del Señor, ella lo entendería.

–¿Estas segura de salvarte y de no ser condenada al infierno? -preguntaron otro día, en una sesión pública

–Creo firmemente en lo que mis voces me han dicho, que me salvaré -aseguró, sonriendo débilmente-. Lo creo tan firmemente como si ya me hubiese salvado

–Después de esta revelación, ¿crees que podrás pecar mortalmente?

–No sé nada de eso, y en todo, me remito a Nuestro Señor.

–Y, Joan -levantó la mano uno de los jueces, tomando la palabra-. Esas voces tuyas, ¿en qué idioma te hablan?

–...En uno muchísimo mejor que el vuestro, os lo aseguro -sonrió de forma más abierta, burlándose de ellos, irritando a sus jueces. Inglaterra negaba levemente con la cabeza mientras la veía. _Estás jugando con fuego, brujita_ pensaba.


	26. Capítulo 26

Hoy fue un día agitado y la cabeza me mata, pero aquí traigo capítulo~De mis favoritos. El diálogo de Jeanne fue real (según los libros).El diálogo con Inglaterra sí puede tener algo de ficción. ¡Espero les guste! :3

* * *

El juicio se estaba alargando demasiado, y eso molestaba a los ingleses. Muchos de ellos comenzaban a temer el tener a la bruja de Francia encerrada en el castillo de Rouen. Esa mañana, incluso Jean de Luxembourg había ido a verla. Había ido a visitar su celda hacía un rato, y aún no volvía, razón por la cual Inglaterra había decidido controlar que todo estuviese bien...

Sólo llegó para escuchar la voz desafiante de Jeanne decir:

–...Sé que estos ingleses me quieren muerta, porque creen que después de mi muerte se harán con el reino de Francia -su voz temblaba, él pudo distinguir que, más que por miedo, era por rabia-. Pero antes había 100.000 ingleses más de los que hay ahora presentes, los cuales no podrán conseguir ahora el Reino...

Una molesta piedra de odio se atoró en el pecho de Inglaterra, que cuando llegó a la celda, pudo ver al conde de Stafford con un cuchillo sobre el cuello de la Pucelle. Le hubiese encantado que la matase, pero prefería ser él quien lo hiciese, así que los separó.

–¡No lastimes a mi prisionera! -gritó, enojado-. ¡Vete, vete de aquí! -ordenó, y el hombre no pudo hacer más que obedecer. El de ojos verdes no hizo más que mirar a Jeanne, quien retrocedía algo asustada por los gritos de Inglaterra-. Y tú, ¿de verdad piensas que no podría hacerme con Francia? Por favor, estábamos perfectamente bien antes de que tú llegases y comenzases a utilizar tu magia en nuestra contra, no hay otra razón por la cuál nos hubiesen ganado...

La mirada de ella era temerosa. Su rostro estaba visiblemente golpeado, culpa de las palizas que recibía por las noches de parte de los guardias ingleses, eso Inglaterra lo sabía. Tenía que admitir que no le alegraba la idea de que sus hombres golpearan a una niña pequeña, pero ella no era una niña, ella era una bruja.

–Yo no hago magia -murmuró-. Y tú debes dejar de avanzar sobre Francia... -una carcajada, sarcástica y triste, interrumpió a la Pucelle.

–Yo sé que tú crees que soy malvado -escupió con odio, mirándola de forma casi dolorosa-. El "malo" de la historia -agregó con voz dramática-. Pero sólo estoy luchando por lo que es mío, y Francia es mío...

–Francia es de Francia, se pertenece a él, y a Dios -lo corrigió ella, olvidándose de su miedo por un instante-. Así como tú te perteneces a ti, y al Señor

–Francia es mío -repitió Inglaterra, con sus espesas cejas casi juntas y sus puños apretados-. El Rey Carlos VI me lo entregó a mi... No soy "el país del mal", él es quien no acepta las cosas, él es quien me provoca, ¡él comenzó todo esto! -gritó, golpeando la pared de la celda, asustando a la chica.

–...Yo... Tal vez no sea más que una campesina tonta -susurró, con sus manos juntas sobre su pecho, viendo al inglés con algo de tristeza-, no sé nada de política, ni economía, ni de países. Ni siquiera sé leer o escribir, antes de llegar aquí no sabía andar a caballo... Pero sé que Francia no te pertenece, Inglaterra -insistió. El aludido le envió una mirada furiosa-. Al menos no de esta forma, ni mucho menos mediante guerras...

–Tienes razón... -masculló, separándose de la pared-. No eres más que una campesina tonta, pero no importa, serás quemada en poco tiempo -y, con una última mirada desagradable, se marchó por donde vino, conteniendo sus lágrimas de enojo.


	27. Capítulo 27

No tengo mucho para decir ;-; Perdón por no subir ayer, estuve haciendo unas cosas que se me llevaron volando el tiempo. ¡Quedan 4 capítulos! Tal vez 5 si mi corazón se inspira en escribir uno más~ Mientras tanto, ¡Espero que este les guste! (Y, por cierto, Francia sigue de vacaciones, tampoco aparece en este capítulo (?) Partes del capítulo están basados en el libro, otras en la película~

* * *

Sus esperanzas habían ido apagándose poco a poco. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, sabía que la declararían culpable aún sin serlo. No pudieron hacerla confesar ni siquiera a base de torturas, pero ella sabía que ellos conseguirían la forma de acabar quemándola, y eso la aterraba.

No quería morir. Temía a la muerte... Temía no volver a ver a Francia... Confiaba en Dios, y en el destino que él deparaba para ella, pero ¿quién podría culparla de temer? Tan sólo tenía 19 años...

La trasladaron cerca de la abadía de Saint Ouen, donde le imploraron que se vistiese con vestidos, le leyeron unos pasajes de la Biblia, y luego blasfemaron contra Francia y el Rey Carlos VII, cosa que le molestó demasiado. Se vio en la necesidad de cortar aquel discurso despectivo hacia su nación, asustando a quien lo estaba haciendo.

Luego, Cauchon se dispuso a leer su sentencia...

–Enviamos una transcripción de tu juicio a una Universidad de París, y han concluido al igual que nosotros que has cometido muchos pecados. Por favor, escucha cuidadosamente su opinión en estos artículos...

–Jeanne d'Arc -comenzó a leer uno de los jueces-. Se te acusa de hechicera, encantadora, adivinadora, falsa profetisa, invocadora y conjuradora de espíritus malignos, supersticiosa, mezclada e iniciada en las artes malignas, ignorante de la fe católica, cismática, sospechosa de infracciones al artículo del Credo:_Unam, Sactam Ecclesiam, _y a otros artículos, sacrílega, idólatra, apóstata, maldiciente, malhechora, blasfemadora de Dios y de los Santos... -enumeraba el hombre, y ante cada artículo, Inglaterra asentía, mientras Jeanne negaba. Le gustaría que sus voces estuviesen junto a ella, para decirle cómo contestar, o que pusiera buena cara como lo habían hecho la primera vez que se suscitó una situación similar, cuando el juicio apenas había comenzado, cuando sus respuestas eran más burlescas...

Una vez que el juez acabase de hablar, otro se puso de pie, con un papel entre sus manos, y ante la atenta mirada de todos los ingleses se acercó a ella.

–Joan, por favor, firma esta retracción, abandona tus ideas equivocadas, por favor -suplicó, extendiéndole el papel junto a una pluma. Inglaterra veía la situación atónito, pensando en por qué nadie detenía a ese hombre.

–...Si la iglesia quiere que yo diga que mis visiones no son reales, que son malas... -comenzó, ofendida por la proposición de aquel adulto- pues entonces no creo en esta Iglesia

_Acaba de firmar su propia sentencia de muerte_ pensó Inglaterra, sonriendo, aguantando una carcajada.

–Jeanne -insistió, utilizando su nombre francés-. Jeanne, por favor, firma esto, por Dios, intentamos salvar tu vida... -los ojos de la chica se empañaron de golpe.

_«Prometeme que harás todo lo posible por seguir con vida»_

–...Q-Quiero que me confiesen -pidió, dejando caer sus lágrimas con libertad, temblando, mostrándose débil-. Y.. y poder ir a misa... -_Poder volver a ver a Francia_ suplicó una voz en su mente, pero no lo exteriorizó.

–Yo mismo lo haré, y podrás hacerlo, pero firma -gruñó, al ver que ella aún no se movía para firmar-. Hazlo, y estarás libre de cadenas... a salvo del fuego -intentó convencerla al verla tan vulnerable...

Y entonces, tomó la pluma, firmando con una cruz, negando a Dios. Vio al juez alejarse antes de que ella pudiese arrepentirse, llevando consigo la salvación de su cuerpo, y la condena de su alma.


	28. Capítulo 28

¡No tengo mucho que decir (ahora)! ¡Notitas al final! :3

* * *

_Tu brujita estará bien. Se salvó._

_Negó haber oído las voces, y la Iglesia tiene la obligación de reincorporar a las ovejas descarriadas, ya lo sabes._

_No la quemaremos, pero se quedará en prisión de por vida, que es casi lo mismo que morir, sólo que más lento._

_Bueno, me veía con la necesidad de informártelo, no necesito que respondas a la carta._

_Inglaterra._

Francia sonrió mientras leía, por décima vez, la carta enviada por el país enemigo. Ella estaría a salvo, prisionera, pero a salvo. Podría ir en su rescate pronto. Tenerla viva era mil veces mejor que tenerla muerta. Al menos habían esperanzas de un rescate...

Su relación con el rey, si bien aún no era la mejor, poco a poco mejoraba. Francia notaba que Carlos podía llegar a ser demasiado egoísta, así como también engreído. Enojarse con él por ello era algo hipócrita, puesto que él no era el reino más humilde después de todo...

Y debía admitir que algo había aprendido del Rey: realizar planes a escondidas de los demás.

El Bâtard, La Hire, Xaintrailles y él planeaban rescatar a Jeanne. Costase lo que costase, debían arriesgarse por su doncella...

**...**

En Ruan, la Pucelle lloraba desgarradoramente. Las voces no dejaban de hablarle, aquellas pocas que quedaban, diciéndole cómo, buscando salvar su cuerpo, su alma había sido condenada. Había buscado disculparse de todas las formas posibles, rezando aunque sea, pero ellos no paraban.

El obispo que prometió confesarla jamás había aparecido, ni le habían permitido ir a la iglesia. No tenía permitido salir de la prisión...

Y, para empeorar la situación, hacía unos momentos unos guardias habían violentado su celda. Cortaron su vestido, tocando partes de su cuerpo a pesar de que ella se defendiese con uñas y dientes. La desnudaron, y luego le arrojaron ropas masculinas para que utilizase...

Se sintió humillada, pero sentía merecerlo. Estaba comenzando a sentir su corazón muerto. Negó a su Señor por la salvación de su cuerpo... Prefirió vivir allí encerrada a pasar la eternidad en el Paraíso...

Se colocó las ropas que le arrojaron, sintiendo que tal vez, aquella era una señal. Al día siguiente, sus jueces se aparecieron en las celdas, ya que alguien había dado aviso a que ella había vuelto a usar vestimentas masculinas, algo que se le tenía prohibido.

–¡Mantengo lo que el miedo me ha hecho retractar! -gritó, desesperada y sollozante, encogida sobre si misma en el sucio suelo de la prisión-. ¡El Señor se ha presentado ante mi con una misión que debo llevar hasta el día de mi muerte, y prefiero morir inmediatamente a permanecer toda mi vida en esta mazmorra!

Los jueces se miraron, sintiéndose culposos, pero se encogieron de hombros. No había nada que pudiesen hacer...

Jeanne la Pucelle de Francia, sería quemada en la hoguera por hereje y reincidencia...

* * *

En el capítulo 15 de Hetalia, Francia dijo que nadie había movido un dedo por Jeanne. Mis fuentes (?) decían que un grupo de soldados (entre los cuales no sé si estaba Jean pero sí, según wikipedia, que estaba Xaintrailles) se había juntado para ir a salvarla :3 el Rey creo que no sabía sobre esto. Me gustó representarlo así~ ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y estamos cada vez más cerca del final...


	29. Capítulo 29

_Escribiré esta carta rápido. Tu bruja es una estúpida, obviamente pertenece a ti._

_La han encontrado vestida como hombre en su celda, y luego se ha retractado de su retracción. Volvieron a condenarla por hereje, y ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer. La quemarán mañana, u hoy, tal vez la carta llegue cuando ella no sea más que cenizas. Espero puedas estar presente aquí para ver el bonito espectáculo._

_Inglaterra._

Xaintrailles bajó la carta, viendo al Bâtard con suma preocupación.

–¿Francia marchó hacia Rouen?

–Ni bien la carta llegó -afirmó Jean-. Se ha adelantado, debemos juntar las tropas e ir...

–No somos muchos, ¡se suponía que tendríamos más tiempo! -gritó La Hire, nervioso y violento.

-¡No importa que no seamos muchos! -le contestó el Bâtard de la misma forma- Si algo nos ha enseñado Jeanne, es que no debemos temer al número... ¡Ella nos espera, debemos ir a salvarla!

**...**

–Llegó el día -anunció Inglaterra, sin ocultar su felicidad, mientras se asomaba a la celda de Jeanne, donde ella vestía unos harapientos vestidos. La Pucelle lo vio sin ningún tipo de emoción-. Estuve esperando esto desde el día en que supe tu nombre...

–...Dios tiene pensadas cosas muy bellas para ti, Inglaterra -murmuró ella, sorprendiéndolo-. Así como cosas muy duras... Él sabe que tú eres bueno y fuerte, esto no te condenará de ninguna forma...

–¿Quién te lo ha dicho? ¿Tus voces? -se burló él para ocultar su miedo, pero Jeanne negó con la cabeza.

–Ya no hay voces... Sólo Dios está conmigo ahora

–¿Aún crees en Dios?

–Si... Con la ayuda de Dios, estaré en el paraíso -sonrió débilmente-. Inglaterra, ¿puedo pedirte algo? -pidió, con voz quebrada. Él se puso serio por un momento.

–¿Qué?

Ella respiró hondo, y su pecho tembló.

**...**

Cuando Francia leyó la carta de Inglaterra, sintió que su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo. Actuó por inercia cuando montó su caballo y cabalgó, como si el diablo lo persiguiese. Estaba llorando pero no lo notaba, ni siquiera era capaz de notar lo que hacía, sólo tenía en su mente el rostro de Jeanne, aquella joven niña que hacía más de un año se había aparecido en Chinon, que había prometido cuidar de él, de la cuál él se enamoró, y quien ese día sería quemada...

Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, obligó a su caballo a ir con mayor velocidad. No podía dejarla morir, no después de todo lo que ella hizo por él...

Cuando llegó y vio a toda el pueblo inglés reunido para presenciar la incineración de la supuesta bruja, sintió odio. Odio por cada uno de ellos. Cuando vio la hoguera armada, quiso vomitar. Tenía mucho miedo...

Podía ver a muchos de los ingleses llorar, pero no supo porqué, hasta que se hizo paso entre ellos, encontrándose con una conmovedora imagen...

Jeanne de rodillas, rezando, pidiendo perdón por cualquier mal que pudiese haber hecho. Francia no entendía cómo alguien podría ser capaz de quemar a una niña tan frágil...

Inglaterra, a un lado suyo, la miraba serio, y un poco triste tal vez. Cuando levantó su rostro, se encontró con la mirada quebrada de Francia, lo que lo hizo sonreír. Francia sabía que odiaría esa sonrisa por años...

Vio como ella se ponía de pie. Estaba llorando, aterrada. Francia lo sabía, _estaba aterrada..._

Por un segundo, sus miradas de juntaron. Ella le sonrió, como si quisiese decirle que todo estaría bien, pero ambos sabían que no sería así...

–_Perdón por no cumplir mi promesa..._ -la oyó murmurar. Quiso gritarle algo, lo que sea, aunque sea su nombre, pero las palabras morían en su garganta, transformándose en una horrible piedra de culpa...

Era su culpa que ella estuviese ahí. Él quería que ella continuase a su lado a pesar de que su misión había acabado, él no la protegió cuando la tomaron prisionera...

Detrás de ella, Inglaterra también le sonrió de forma burlesca. Él lo vio, pero no lo miró. Su mente no era capaz de captar de forma real lo que estaba ocurriendo, se negaba a aceptarlo...

–Como miembro podrido, te hemos desestimado y lanzado de la unidad de la Iglesia y te hemos declarado a la justicia secular -decía Cauchon, mientras Francia inconscientemente sacudía la cabeza, apretando sus puños con fuerza, en un intento de no gritar que se callara y dejase de decir estupideces...

Vio a Jeanne, a su doncella no mayor de 19 años, subir a la hoguera. La vio ser atada a ella.

Empujó a algunas personas a sus costados, queriendo llegar a donde ella estaba, gritando su nombre, llorando, pero fue detenido por algunos guardias mientras Inglaterra se reía de él con la mirada, pero ¿cómo podría Francia prestarle atención a ello, si su vista se centraba solamente en la adolescente a punto de ser asesinada?

–...Quiero una cruz -pidió Jeanne sin bajar la mirada-. Quiero una cruz para estar acompañada de Dios en mis últimos momentos...

Los Sacerdotes se miraron entre ellos, y uno de ellos corrió a la iglesia, en busca de lo que la joven pedía, mientras la hoguera comenzaba a arder...

Francia no quería mirar, pero no podía apartar su mirada de allí. Sentía el ardor del fuego como propio, a pesar de que ella no gritaba. ¿Ese era su castigo divino por haber traicionado a un ángel de Dios? ¿Tener que verla morir mientras ella ardía?

El Sacerdote volvió, colocando una cruz frente al rostro de la joven. Francia oyó a algunos ingleses reír, como si aquello tuviese algo de divertido. También oyó a Jeanne gritar con dolor y liberación el nombre de los Santos, y a Jesús...

Vio la vida de su liberadora, su salvadora, consumirse en cenizas... Vio a todo lo bello del mundo desaparecer frente a sus ojos, destruido detrás de una llamarada...

También vio el rostro desencajado de Inglaterra y... ¿lágrimas?

La mirada verde del anglosajón pasó de las cenizas, hacia Francia. Su labio inferior temblada..

–Oh no... -murmuró-. Estamos... ¡Estamos perdidos! -gritó, y el miedo en su voz era notable-. ¡Dios mío, hemos quemado a una Santa! -anunció, llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

Francia se dejó caer de rodillas, sin poder continuar soportando el peso de su propio cuerpo. No era consciente de sus lágrimas, de sus gritos, de sus golpes llenos de frustración al suelo...

Así, el 30 de Mayo, en Rouen, Jeanne d'Arc, La Pucelle de Orléans, fue quemada en la hoguera, dejando sólo su corazón intacto como restos de su existencia...

* * *

Y... llegamos a este día. No tengo muchas cosas para decir. Lo del corazón se dice en muchos lados. Las cenizas de Jeanne y cualquier resto de su cuerpo fueron arrojadas al Sena (no sé si por miedo, o para que nadie hiciera dinero con ellos). El grito que dio Inglaterra lo dio en realidad uno de los ingleses que la quemó (no me acuerdo bien ahora si era un arquero, un soldado, o un sacerdote). Muchos soldados ingleses después de esto fueron a la taberna a emborracharse porque sentían culpa, algunos aseguraron haber visto el alma de Jeanne elevarse, otros una paloma salir volando de las llamas.

Si tienen alguna duda, haganmela y si puedo responderla lo hago! :3 Este no fue el último capítulo, todavía quedan dos~ ¡Espero les haya gustado!


	30. Capítulo 30

No voy a decir mucho sobre este capítulo, sólo que es uno de mis favoritos. Espero les guste~

* * *

Cuando el grupo de rescate llegó a Rouen, de Jeanne no quedaban más que cenizas. Los ingleses se habían retirado uno por uno, comenzando por la nación. Los soldados se lamentaron al ver la hoguera vacía, se culparon y lloraron.

–¡Demonios! ¡Maldición, no hemos llegado a tiempo! ¡Maldita sea! -gritaba La Hire, pero calló al sentir la mirada del Bâtard sobre él, regañándolo.

Jean señaló con su cabeza hacia la hoguera apagada, donde Francia estaba arrodillado, con la mirada perdida.

–No maldigas el lugar en donde ella fue quemada -pidió el Bâtard en un murmuro-. Mucho menos si él está aquí... -La Hire, comprendiendo su error, asintió.

El grupo de pocos hombres se acercó a paso lento hacia la hoguera, arrodillándose también frente a ella, pero Francia no prestó atención a ello. Aún podía oír la risa de ella, sus gritos, su mirada de "comportate" cuando hacía algo estúpido... No podía creer aún que todo eso había sido desfigurado por el fuego... Se negaba a creerlo. Se negaba a creer que la mujer que más había amado ahora no era más que polvo y ceniza, y ni siquiera había polvo qué venerar, puesto que éste había sido recogido por los sacerdotes, junto a su corazón, y él no pudo hacer nada para detenerlos...

¿Así era como Dios quería que acabasen las cosas? ¿Una niña pequeña quemada en la hoguera, acusada de hereje? Vaya Dios tenían...

Un frío viento le hizo cerrar los ojos. No podía enojarse con Dios, no después de que ella murió por él, negándose a negarlo. Ella jamás lo perdonaría si desconfiase de las razones de Dios para aquel desenlace... Pero era tan difícil comprenderlo...

–Francia -la voz del Bâtard a su lado lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Vio hacia su costado izquierdo, levantando la mirada-. Lamentamos enormemente haber llegado tan tarde... Sentimos desde el fondo de nuestros corazones esta perdida, y nuestra incompetencia...

–...La quemaron -balbuceó él, aún aturdido, con voz ahogada-. Ella... se quemó y... y no pudo salir... Incluso él... él lloró, yo lo vi llorar... -dijo, refiriéndose a Inglaterra, pero ningún soldado lo comprendió.

El Bâtard vio a su nación con tristeza, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie con cuidado.

–Debemos volver a la ciudad...

–Ella... murió... -sus ojos volvieron, poco a poco, a llenarse de lágrimas-. Mu...Murió... no... no volverá... Bâtard... Bâtard, ella no va a volver... -al ver cómo el rubio comenzaba a temblar, y contra todo pronóstico, Jean lo abrazó, como si con aquel simple abrazo pudiese mantener a su reino en una sola pieza-. No... no la salvé, no pude salvarla, la defraudé... la vi quemarse... la... la oí gritar...

–Ya, ya... -murmuró, acariciando su cabello, sintiendo él también lágrimas en sus ojos-. Ella ahora está en el paraíso, como el ángel que es... Te protegerá desde allí, cuidará de ti, velará por tu seguridad... Ella será tu ángel, mi Francia... Será la luz que nos guíe en la victoria, será la luz que ilumine tu camino...

Durante unos momentos quedaron en silencio, sólo con el sonido del llanto del niño, porque ante sus ojos Francia no era más que eso. Un niño llorando desgarradoramente la muerte de su salvadora. Jean no lo soltó en ningún momento, recordando cómo su amado y destruido reino había sido salvado en poco menos de un año por una joven campesina proveniente de Domremy. Nadie se animaba a imaginar qué hubiese sido de Francia de no ser por ella.

Cuando la noche caía, volvieron con su caballería. El Bâtard hizo a Francia subir a su caballo con algo de esfuerzo, pues él no quería abandonar a Jeanne. Cuando logró convencerlo, sintió sus brazos alrededor suyo y más llantos...

Lo único que podía esperar el Bâtard, era que Francia se recuperase. Lo necesitarían mucho más fuerte para lo que les faltaba vivir aún, y rezaría todas las noches a Jeanne de ser necesario para que eso se cumpla.


	31. Capítulo 31

Pues... ¡Ahora si, último capítulo! :3 Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron este fic~ Desde mi mamá, hasta cualquiera que haya leído aunque sea sólo el primer capítulo (? ¡Espero que les guste este capítulo! :3

* * *

Las tropas francesas descansaban en la ciudad luego de largos días en donde ninguno de ellos deseaba hacer demasiado realmente. La muerte de Jeanne aún era muy reciente, y ni siquiera Francia parecía correctamente recuperado.

El Bâtard y La Hire lo habían encontrado todos los días durante los últimos 5 días dentro de la Iglesia, rezando. No importaba el clima o la hora, Francia no parecía moverse de allí. Cuando el Rey intentaba persuadirlo de marcharse, él no contestaba. Dudaban que lo ignorara a conciencia, pero aún así al soberano no le gustaba esa situación.

Por eso, a todos los tomó por sorpresa los gritos de esa mañana.

–¡¿Se puede saber qué hacen durmiendo?! ¡Despierten, vagos! -ordenó la representación del Reino de Francia, con aparente buen humor, sacudiéndolos uno por uno, buscando que despierten-. ¡Vamos, que el resto de mi cuerpo no será liberado por sí solo! ¡Dios, no puedo creer que sean tan lentos!

–...¿Francia? -murmuró uno de los hombres, más dormido que despierto-. ¿Qué ocurre?

–Debemos preparar tácticas militares, reordenar todo el ejército, seguir practicando con la espada... -enumeró con sus dedos-. ¡Vamos, de pie! ¡A Jeanne no les gustará verlos a todos durmiendo a estar horas! -un silencio incómodo, del cual el rubio no parecía tomar conciencia, se presentó en el ejército.

–...Francia -se animó a decir La Hire, y el aludido se volteó hacia él, curioso por lo que tuviese para decir-. Jeanne... ella no está aquí...

–Si, lo sé -contestó, sonriente-. Si estuviese ya los habría golpeado a todos ustedes -rió, llevando una mano detrás de su cabeza-. A ella no le gustaría verlos así de... desganados, ¡vamos, que ella no nos dio tantas victorias para que comencemos a darnos por vencidos! ¡Tenemos traseros ingleses qué patear! ¡Su muerte no pude ser inútil para nosotros! ¡Ella nos observa! -los soldados se miraron entre ellos, extrañados.

–¡Es verdad! -lo apoyó el Bâtard, poniéndose de pie-. ¡Jeanne se desesperaría de vernos tirados como cerdos! ¡Si continuaremos esta guerra hasta ver a nuestra nación libre de ataduras inglesas, no podemos olvidar lo que ella nos ha enseñado! ¡Jeanne nos acompaña, y nos acompañará siempre!

Los hombres gritaron al unísono, y Francia sonrió con aún más ternura, sosteniendo con un mano derecha su brazo izquierdo.

–Francia... -el aludido se volteó al oír su nombre, encontrándose con La Hire, que se veía algo tímido, cosa extraña en él. En ese momento, todos habían hecho silencio, respetando a las palabras del soldado-. Quería... disculparme personalmente por no haber podido llegar a rescatar a nuestra Pucelle... Sé que ella era importante para usted...

–Lo era -interrumpió Francia, sin perder su sonrisa-. Claro que lo era, yo la amaba -el hombre bajó la mirada, sintiéndose aún más culpable, pero el rubio le levantó el rostro con su mano derecha-. La amaba tanto como te amo a ti, a una sirvienta, un zapatero o un pulpero. La amaba como amo a cada uno de ustedes -aseguró, dirigiéndose ahora hacia todo su ejército-. Son mi pueblo, y sin ustedes yo no sería nada, y los amo a todos con la misma intensidad -su voz tembló y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que supo retener, sentía que estaría a punto de llorar en cualquier momento, y Jean estaba listo para prestarle su hombro en caso de que eso ocurriese-. La única diferencia es que a ella también le tengo un enorme agradecimiento, porque sin su intervención... no sé dónde estaría yo ahora. Ni yo, ni todos ustedes... Es el mismo agradecimiento que deberíamos tenerle todos nosotros

–No dejaremos que nadie la olvide -prometió Xaintrailles, siendo apoyado por el resto del ejército.

–Ella nos ha dado la fuerza y el espíritu para continuar... Nos ha traído fe -dijo uno de los arqueros-. Yo no creo en Dios, pero sí creo en ella

–Ella nos dio fortaleza, perseverancia, nos hizo conocer la lealtad y el amor... -enumeró el Bâtard, con ambas manos frente a él-. Nos ha dado la posibilidad de conocer tu sonrisa, Francia, la feliz... Siempre le agradeceremos eso... -Francia, sin quererlo, había comenzado a llorar con emoción.

–Lucharemos por ella y por usted -sentenció La Hire, con renovadas fuerzas-. Ella cuidará de nosotros en la batalla, nos enviará su amor en donde sea que esté, nos ayudará a acabar con su misión: Liberarlo de los ingleses.

El reino abrió la boca, dispuesto a decir algo, pero las palabras no querían salir. Realmente los amaba a todos ellos, los adoraba. Jamás, por más años que transcurriesen, podría olvidarlos, a ninguno de ellos. Tampoco podría agradecerles el estar ahí, junto a él, en momentos como este...

–¡Señor Francia! -llamó un chico, agitado, entrando a la zona e interrumpiendo el momento. Llevaba un sobre en sus manos-. Me alegro de encontrarlo, hay un mensaje para usted...

–¿De quién es? -preguntó con curiosidad, acercándose, secando sus mejillas.

–...Inglaterra -todo el ejército esperó la reacción del joven, pero su mirada no reflejaba ninguna emoción. Aún así, tomó el sobre entre sus manos, abriéndolo.

_Francia:_

_No sé qué hago escribiendo esta carta. Escribirla me está costando horrores._

_Lo primero que quiero decirte, es que lo lamento, realmente. No hay justificación para mis actos, ni palabras que puedan expresar cuánto lo siento. No espero que me perdones, pero no podré sentirme bien con mi propia alma de no decirlo. El pensar que acabé con la vida de una joven niña me tortura, y creo que eso está bien. Debe ser ese mi castigo._

_Esto no quiere decir, bajo ningún punto de vista, que la guerra vaya a acabar. Tus tierras son mías, y ante ello no hay punto de discusión. No seré suave contigo, y lo sabes._

_La otra razón por la cual he decidido escribir esta carta, es porque ella me lo pidió. Antes de ir hacia la Plaza de Rouen, me pidió que te dé algo, a lo que no pude negarme. En el sobre encontrarás la cruz de madera que pertenecía a ella. Quiere que la tengas, y la cuides. Me ha pedido que te dijera que cuando sientas que todo está mal y perdido, abraces esa cruz y ella te dará auxilio. También dice que cuidará de ti en donde sea que esté._

_No tengo mucho más que decir. Lamento si esta carta te incomoda, y no espero respuesta de tu parte. Espero, rana, volver a verte en el campo de batallas pronto. Y, de nuevo, verdaderamente lamento lo que he hecho_

_Inglaterra._

Francia sonrió. Una sonrisa pequeña y emocionada. Notaba las lágrimas impregnadas en la carta, así como también la presión de la pluma sobre el papel. Casi podía imaginar a Inglaterra escribiéndola.

Miró dentro del sobre la Cruz de Madera de la que Inglaterra hablaba en la carta, y la tomó entre sus manos, sintiéndola cálida. La llevó a su pecho con una sonrisa aún más grande.

-Francia, ¿todo está bien? -preguntó Xaintrailles, dudando de si estaría bien preguntar o no.

–...Si. Si, todo está bien -contestó Francia con voz tranquila y sus ojos cerrados-. Disculpenme un momento, ¿si? -hizo una leve reverencia, retirándose del lugar. Miró la cruz en su mano con cuidado, observando cada detalle...

Aquella cruz que siempre había visto sobre el pecho de Jeanne, junto a su corazón... La cruz que conservaba su esencia. La cruz que lo incentivaba a ser fuerte, a continuar a pesar del dolor, a seguir principalmente por la libertad de su pueblo, por su propia libertad...

El dolor en su pecho no se iría en un buen tiempo, y eso Francia lo sabía, pero una renovada confianza, una renovada vitalidad lo invadía. Por primera vez desde que la guerra había comenzado, sentía que tal vez podría ganar la batalla... Y todo gracias a una niña de 19 años que dio su vida para ver a su reino sonreír. No fue su rey, no fueron sus soldados... fue una simple niña de 19 años que le devolvió la fe a su pueblo...

–_Merci pour tout_ -murmuró al viento, colocándose el colgante y besándolo, reteniendo las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

A un lado del rubio, el espíritu la joven muchacha proveniente de Domremy sonrió con amor, acariciando los cabellos de su reino a pesar de que éste sólo sentía una cálida brisa.

–_Je t'aime, France_ -rió con ternura. _"Estoy dispuesta a cuidarte aún después de muerta" _le había dicho, y planeaba cumplirlo.


End file.
